Breaking Dawn: What I think Should Happen
by KeepsOnWriting
Summary: This is my verison of "Breaking Dawn"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If Edward hadn't picked me up early today, I would be swerving my truck all over the road. Edward drove but his eyes never even looked at the road, they watched me. I've known him long enough, to not tell him to look at the road, for if I did, he would just laugh and smile that wonderful, half croaked smile that I loved.

I stared out the windshield; at the mysterious rain that started right before we left the meadow. I loved our meadow. It was beautiful and so amazingingly breath taking. I loved it so much more because every time I went to that meadow, it always reminded me of Edward. But, of course I wouldn't tell him that.

I twisted the ring on my finger absentmindly. I thought, if I didn't look at it, I wouldn't really be going to tell Charlie I was about to marry Edward. Actually, I was very horrified at myself for accepting the proposal. Yes, Edward actually proposed a few months ago; right after Charlise said he would change me into a Cullen because Edward knew that I wanted to be a vampire and I wanted him to do that. He used that. He said he would change me himself if I married him.

At that moment, Edward took my hand. Even thought I was the only thoughts Edward couldn't hear, I sometimes think he did. For instance, he knew me marrying him would put a delay in my becoming a "monster" as Edward called it.

In a second I blinked and I saw a soft porch light on. Of course we were already at Charlie's. Edward drove way too fast but it didn't stop him when I complained, so I learned not to.

I started to shake uncontrollably and Edwards's arms wrapped around me. I noticed he was very cold tonight. Cold, like he just came from outer space giving me even more panic because this little change told me he was as nervous as I.

He lifted my chin with his long fingers and kissed me. If I had any say in the matter, I would spend most of my time kissing Edward. His kiss was something you can't explain. The connection we have and the taste of his breath in my mouth. However, I always had an interesting response to his kisses. Like always, my arms twisted into his hair and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and sighed and pulled away to quickly.

"You know," he mused "At least one good thing will come out of you being a monster like me Bella. When I kiss you, I won't have to try so hard to not hurt you"

I made a face at him fighting the erg to stick out my tongue like a toddler. "And I'll be able to keep you kissing me longing then five seconds." I muttered.

He laughed. I loved his laugh almost as much as his crocked smile. It was like golden honey. I couldn't help but laugh too. I didn't want to but Edward had that affect on me.

A light flooded across the front yard. Then just as quickly as it came, it went.

"Ugg" I groaned. "Now I can't make my get away at the last minute cause Charlie knows we're here."

Edward's smile disappeared. "You were… well trying… to make an escape route? Do you really want to marry me if we don't want to tell Charlie?"

I knew I said the wrong thing. Edward's golden eyes faded slightly. The light gone. But he still smiled.

I knew this wedding meant a lot to him. A lot more to him then to me, so I shifted my mode into "happy" mode and smiled at him.

"Of course I want to marry you. I always thought you were smarter then me but sometimes…" I winked at him and his eyes grew bright. Even thought he didn't say anything else I knew he was glad that I still wanted to marry him.

I don't think he believed that I actually took the ring a few moments ago. I think it feels like a dream to him.

I reached for my door but Edward was already there helping me out.

Even thought Edward didn't remember his human life, he still had human instincts with love. He knew how to kiss a girl right and how to do subtle things like open her door or make her a CD of her lullaby.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not at all. Let's go"

He took my hand and we walked to the front porch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jacob Black

Jacob ran and ran trying to escape the voices in his head that would no doubt come back. The voices that belonged to his friends in a way they were his brothers. He could not take the pain he felt in his hart when he was human. The girl he loved was going to marry a vampire, and that did not hurt him that much he could live with that, what bothered him was what his if you could call it ''friend '' and pack member Leah had said earlier that evening.

_''The blood sucker will probably kill her anyway, all of our stories sat that happens more that not so jest move on and get over her . I'm sick of this Jake I don't even like Bella Swan and you got me grieving over the leach -lover like I'm in love with her, too…………..''_

In his wolf form Jacob could take the pain that he could not bare as a human. He also got a letter from the blood-sucker Bella was suppose to marry. He said that he world take good care of her, and for him to believe that he would have trust in that blood-sucker's ability to keep her alive, and that was something he could not do.

When Jacob's emotions cleared enough for him to calm down he had ran 270 miles through the forest. He suddenly got the urge to go back home, _Damn , Sam's order_, _I forgot about that_. Jacob thought.

Sam, Jacob's pack leader had ordered him as soon as he calmed down to come straight home, and as much as he wanted to disobey that he could not, even with that one little though of disobedience Jacob's breath came short and he could not take another step. After several deep breaths he turned around and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family Blow-Up

I sat in my room. I think Edward was afraid to even come sneak into my room like every night. Charlie took the news very badly and I wish I could take the image out of my head.

It started out fine. We walked into the house and Charlie was unusually happy. He was usually very rude to Edward. He gave Edward the cold shoulder because he will never forgive Edward for breaking my heart when he left for "my own health". Then, for me running away with Alice to save Edward's life.

"Hey Dad" I said.

"Oh Bells!" he said. "You'll never believe it! Renee will be here with Phil in 10 minutes. Phil had a baseball thing in Seattle and they're stopping by before they go back to Jacksonville. Sorry its last minute but, they just called"

I froze in place. Charlie kept smiling at me before he could take in my expression Edward said "That is such a surprise! Bella you'll be able to see your mother. I know how much you wanted to see her lately with… well… everything and this is perfect."

I could only nod and walked into the kitchen.

Edward followed me while Charlie cleaned the living room. He must have been very excited because he never cleaned.

"Edward" I whispered just in case Charlie was in hearing dissentience.

He was by my side putting me into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Bella. If I had any idea… We don't have to tell them now if you don't want to."

That thought through me for a loop. I looked up at Edward and his expression. It was composed… too composed, so I knew what he was saying hurt him.

"No" I said. "It's better to tell them together. Then Renee and Phil will be gone soon and I will only have to deal with Charlie."

Edward kissed the top of my head and let go of me. Charlie bounded into the room.

"Their car just pulled up" he announced and then walked away to get the door.

After all the hellos and hugs I decided that I had to tell them now before I lost all my courage.

"Mom, Dad, Phil we want to talk to you guys." I took Edward's hand then and squeezed it. "Let's sit down" I couldn't look at them and I pulled Edward to the arm chair.

I sat in the seat and he sat on the arm rest. Renee, Charlie and Phil looked surprised but sat on the couch.

"Well" I said struggling for words. The three of them stared at me and Edward was a little too still stiff by my side. He looked like he was about to speak but I blurted out "We're getting married."

When I said it I was completely relieved. I told them. It was off my chest. I felt better.

Then I looked up.

Renee's and Charlie's eyes were in narrow slits and Phil stood up and said "I think I'll wait in the kitchen" and walked out of the room.

Edward wasn't breathing now but Renee's and Charlie's eyes were on me and me alone.

I hide the ring by stuffing my hands under my armpits and leaned back into the arm chair.

Renee stood up and walked into the kitchen with Phil. Then in a few seconds they were leaving. No good-byes. No nothing.

I stood up then and said "Charlie… umm… I'm going to go out to dinner with Edward. Umm… there's still some Fish Fry in the refrigerator for you to eat when you're hungry."

I grabbed Edward's arm and tried to dash out of the house but Charlie's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Isabelle Swan! You get your butt back in here and you" he said pointing to Edward "Leave now!"

I never thought Edward would but he did. I hoped he that was because Charlie would calm down a little after Edward left.

But, I was wrong.

"Bella. You are not marrying that boy! He is no good for you. He is a rotten…"

"Charlie! He's perfect for me! Why can't you see that?" I said, interrupting him.

"He left you Bella and he'll do it again. I know he will!"

"No you don't dad! You don't know why he left but I do and it was for a VERY good reason. But I'm an adult now and I can do any God Damm thing I want to do."

I stomped my way into my room and slammed the door.

I expected Edward to be on my bed ready to comfort me while I tried to comfort him at the same time but, he wasn't.

That scared me. Then I ended up sitting on my bed and just waited.

As I sat on the bed I tried to get rid of the memories but I couldn't and when I realized that, I started crying.

Balling really. I couldn't stop and when I was crying for a full hour I felt arms constrict around me.

"Edward" I sobbed and clung to his chest and inhaled his smell.

He leaned forward and breathed into my face making my mind whirl giving me a second to stop crying.

I looked up at his face and he looked really sad.

"What's…Wrong?" I sniffed.

"It's ok" he said. "I understand. I'm not hurt really. I won't be mad at you"

That caught me off guard. "What!?"

"For not wanting to marry me. I understand love, I really do."

"What are you talking about? I still want to marry you"

Surprised crossed his face. "You still want to marry me with what happened downstairs?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes Edward. In a short time I won't be able to see them again and they will eventually get use to the idea. I mean, how bad can it be?"

"Well" he said and stopped and hid into the dark shadows.

Renee walked into the room.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me. She started crying. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm a horrible mother. I should've been happier. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have…" but the rest was not understandable to my ears.

I told her it was alright and when she finally, sort-of, agreed with it, she asked me to show her the ring.

When I did her mouth fell opened.

"Mom" I asked panicked

"It's so beautiful… how could… expensive… boy oh boy…Phil…Edward…gosh" was all I was able to understand in her jumbled thoughts.

"How much?" she asked.

"Actually nothing. It was his mothers." I hope she didn't realize that this ring was from the early 1900ish.

"W-O-W" she said making each letter its own word.

"I know."

"How did he propose?"

I was stumped. What should I say? I couldn't tell her the truth because it was right here in my bedroom. I figured I would make it the meadow story.

"Well, he was planning this for a while. He knew he wouldn't ask until I was ready and he waited. Then today was suppose to be nice" I said glancing at the window – which was the still rainy sky. "It was nice this morning, before the rain so, he decided to do it this morning."

"First, he took me to his house and his sister Alice was beaming." This wasn't a lie. She was beaming but that was only because I agreed to let her help with the wedding.

"We hung out there and then he left to get something from his room while Alice pulled me into her room" Once again, not a totally lie. I just left out that Alice was showing me my dress.

"We talked in her room for an hour or so when Edward came into the room and told Alice that Esme, Edward's mother, wanted her. So she left and Edward asked if I wanted to go to our meadow"

"You two have a meadow?" Renee asks.

"Yes mom" I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Anyway, we hiked through the woods and…"

"You hiked?" Renee asked in disbelief. "You must really love this boy"

"Mom, I'm marrying him remember… and do you want to hear this story or not?"

She mimicked locking her lips but held onto the key.

"Let's see… Where was I… Oh yea!"

"Well we got to the meadow and we sat and talked. We talked about many things. Like school and the weather."

"Then we got into more personal matters and surprisingly enough… it didn't bother me" I mean Edward was going to hold up his end of the deal and that suited me just fine.

"Then he started to hum my lullaby… and yes mom, he wrote me a lullaby." Her eyes got wide but, to my satisfaction, her mouth stayed shut.

"So he picked me up off the ground and we danced around… well actually my feet were on his like I was a little kid but, it worked." Of course, this didn't happen in the meadow but it happened not to long ago and I thought it went well with the story.

"The song ended and he kissed me and then knelt on one knee."

"He said he promised to love and protect me forever and then pulled out the ring and asked me if I would marry him."

"I didn't know what to say. At first I didn't want to say yes and some nasty things came into my mind because I'm not the girl that gets married right out of high school but then I looked at him an realized that it didn't matter my age because I really love him."

"At this point I had so many romantic thoughts go through my head that I was afraid I would scare Edward off if I said them out loud so, I just went with the simple yes."

"That's amazing Bella." Apparently the "key lock" didn't work very well.

She looked at her wristwatch and her face fell. "Bella I'm sorry baby but I have to go now. Phil and I have to get to the airport so we don't miss our flight."

With that, we did our good-byes and she left.

I forgot Edward was in the room so it made me jump when he came out of the shadows.

I held my arms out for him and when he sat on the bed I snuggled into him.

"One down… One to go" I mumbled.

Edward smiled. "Renee talked to Charlie right before she left and he's calmed down some and he's getting use to the idea. He won't be happy to see me show up tomorrow but he'll apologize even though he doesn't agree with what we're about to do."

I smiled and reached up and kissed him under his jaw. He then turned his face and he kissed me for a long time. Longer then he normally let's our kisses go on.

Then he pulled away and leaned into the pillow pulling me with him.

"So…" he mused "So romantic you thought you would scare me off?"

I scowled. "I didn't want you to hear that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Cause I forgot you were here because I was lost in memories."

"I hope they were good memories." he said smiling.

"There's only one type of memories I have with you Edward and that is more then happy."

"That's good to know"

"You should always know that"

He smiled. "Will you tell me what you were thinking?"

"NO!" I said horrified. "It's too… un-me… I can't"

"Please" he whispered into my ear.

"Not fair… you can't use that on me" but I smiled against my better judgment.

He stared into my eyes and I finally… well sort-of gave in. "If you must know…" a smug expression crossed my face "I'll tell you another time… a time where I'm less…" I had to think and then made a fake yawn. "When I'm not so tired."

He chuckled softly. "This must mean I must say good-night to my sleeping beauty."

He kissed the top of my head and I let sleep evade me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Odd Truce

"Boy was Charlie mad. I wonder what's with him" Jacob mused.

He didn't want to be sitting here in his human form looking at the Swan's house. He couldn't help it. It was the quickest route back to La Push and with Sam's orders Jacob couldn't disagree.

When he passed the Swan's house he felt a new pang of quilt and fear and anger. This caused him to lose control just enough so he didn't have to return home.

"…and you leave!" Jacob heard Charlie shout. "I hope it's the leech." Jacob said as he talked to the trees. "He deserves it. Taking Bella away from…" At that moment, Edward walked out the door.

Edward just stood at the door. He kept his eyes straight on the road. He looked really upset.

"_What could have happened" _Jacob thought.

Edwards head snapped in his direction. _"Shoot"_ Jacob thought and looked at the ground. Jacob forgot Edward could hear everyone's thoughts. Well almost everyone. Edward couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and she was always seemed happy at that fact. It's more likely that she just wanted to be more mysterious to Edward.

Then Jacob got that feeling he always had when he thought of Bella like that. Bella's not like that, he always told himself.

When he looked back up Edward was gone from the porch.

"Guess he didn't hear me" Jacob said aloud to the trees.

"Not quite." Jacob jumped. How could he not have smelled this…this… thing in the shadows.

"You know Jacob… ease-dropping is not a very fine quality."

"Ha! Ease-dropping…Right…" Jacob put on heavy sarcasm. _"At least he didn't know about me getting the letter or..." _At that moment, his mind thought of his whole trip.

"I see" Edward said. "But Jacob… can't you see I truly love her? Can't you see that even though Charlie yelled at me I'm still going to go into her room and comfort her…that I'm always going to try to comfort her?"

"I can _see_ you love her but you are still going to _kill_ her. You're going to stop her heart and I don't see how you're the good guy."

"I never claimed to be the good guy Jacob. And, I don't want to change her. You know that. I told you up in the mountains not to long ago and I already know you have a very good memory. You didn't forget."

This was true. As Edward spoke Jacob thought of the story. The four options that he had. The ones he choose and how that made things worst.

"You know," Jacob whispered "There's one thing I'll never forgive you of."

"Yes, I know you don't like that I'm taking Bella away from you but..."

Jacob shouted the next words in his head because he knew he couldn't keep his voice down. _"NO! You dumb blood-sucker. I will never forgive you for forcing Bella to find me. Because you left, she needed to be healed. That, did me in. Because you left, I am left with a broken heart. Because of you I had found out what I really wanted and I can't even have it. Yes, I loved the time we had but I hate you for making me feel this way."_

Jacob was breathing harder now but he was not done. When he got his thoughts under control he spoke.

"I love Bella. More then a sister and you know that bloo… Edward. But, I give up. I'm done. I hate treating Bella as a prize. I hate that she's accepted your proposal of marriage. I hate that you're going to tell Charlie and Renee and everyone else you and Bella know. Telling them that you two are going to get married. I hate myself for caring so much cause I always knew she would choose you."

The whole time Edward stood over Jacob. Watching him. His face very composed.

Edward leaned against the nearest tree and looked up at the sky.

When he spoke, it was just a whisper and even to Jacobs's great hearing, he still had to strain his ears.

"We did tell Charlie… and Renee and Phil."

"_What!?" _Jacob shouted in his head.

"We were on our way to tell Charlie. When we got to the house Charlie told us Renee and Phil were stopping by because Phil had a game tonight in Settle and they had a little time before their flight so they we're going to stop by."

"I told Bella we didn't have to tell them and that it was ok with me even thought it wasn't. I guess she saw through that or she really does want to marry me because she said we had to tell them."

"Wait… What do you mean by, really want to marry you." Jacob asked.

"Honestly, I don't believe it's really happening. I can't believe she took the ring and I couldn't believe it was her idea to tell Charlie tonight."

"Wow" Jacob said. _"So that's why Charlie was yelling." _Jacob thought.

"Yes" Edward said.

Jacob growled at Edward.

"Sorry." Edward replied. "I can't help it. You would never say your thoughts out lout and I was just clarifying…"

Edward stopped mid sentence. His face looked very pained now as his head turned back to the Swan residence.

"What's with you Vam-Pi-Er" When he spoke vampire, he made it sound like a three letter word.

"Don't you hear it?"

Jacob didn't hear anything at first and then he heard it.

"_Bella"_ he thought. _"What's wrong?"_

"She's upset about Charlie. She's been crying for about an hour now."

"An Hour! We've been talking that long?"

Edward sighed. "Yes."

"You better go" Jacob growled through his teeth.

Edward turned to go but then turned around again.

"Jacob"

"What!"

"I truly am sorry for you. I know if she choose you, she could live a normal… well sort-of a normal life. She wouldn't become a monster like me. I know it's better for her to be with you but I'm too selfish to leave and tell her to go with you."

At that moment Jacob had a strong erg to go home.

"_Damn it!" _Jacob thought. _"How did this blood-sucker make me calm down enough making me have to go back to Lu Push?"_

"Because it's a truce I think." Edward said.

Then he turned away and ran into Bella's room.

Jacob stood there for a minute until Bella's crying stopped and then he turned away and ran home in his wolf form.

"_I HATE THIS! Why can HE… him of all people make me feel better?"_

But even as he thought this he knew why. He found what he was really looking for. He found that Bella will truly be loved and that's all Jacob really wanted for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella" I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Go away" I groaned.

There was a light chuckle in my ear. "I would but Charlie just let me in."

This got my attention. "What!?" I nearly screamed as I bolted upright.

"Well, this morning I felt really bad for leaving you with Charlie, I should have stayed. And I'm sorry I didn't love but, I didn't and I figured I would have to say something to Charlie this morning"

"And you did?" I asked amazed.

"Yes. I knocked on the door and when Charlie opened it he slammed it in my face." He didn't look mad. Actually, he looked amused and I tried to picture what was happening.

"Ok… then what?" I prompted.

"Well… I opened the door and walked in. I told him that I was sorry that he was mad. I also said I also understood that he hated my guts and I was ok with that but right now I had to be with you Bella."

"I told him that it was wrong of me to leave you last night. I guess, I was just afraid and thought that he cool off more if I wasn't around but I shouldn't have left you."

"Then I turned away and walked up stairs."

"So he really didn't let you in?" I asked.

"Not really but, he did let me come up here and he hasn't broken down the door."

"That's…umm… hopeful I guess…"

Edward chuckled at me. "Bella darling, I hate to burst your bubble but your dad's coming."

My first reaction was to run around but then my body froze. It did that every time I was stressed. It was something I picked up from Edward.

Before I knew what was happening Edward had his arms around me and I was leaning in his arms. My face toward his chest. There was water on my face. Sweat? I wasn't sure. Edward was rubbing my arm saying something I really couldn't understand because my ears were being muffled by Edwards's arms.

The door opened and I was able to move toward the sound.

In the doorframe stood Charlie. He looked annoyed but not really angry.

I wiped under my eyes –was I really crying? - and looked at Charlie.

We stayed like that for a long time. Him in the doorway, me in Edwards arms. Until Charlie walked across the room to my computer chair.

He sat on the old chair and put his head in his hands.

"Look." Charlie started. "I really don't understand why. I mean why marry now? Why can't you wait till you guys are older? Wait until you are out of collage so then if you last that long you will be sure that you two are right for each other."

When no-one said anything Charlie looked up.

I could see the pain in his eyes. He was upset and probably holding in a lot of anger but he wasn't yelling. Maybe he was changing… maybe he was trying to understand.

At that moment I wanted to tell him so badly about my secret. I wanted to say "Dad. Look. I'm in on a secret world of vampires and to stay alive I have to changed by one and in the process I'm marrying the one who's going to change me" but I knew better. I would give Charlie a heart attack and who knows how Edward or any of the Cullen's would act.

Instead I said "Dad, I know why you're afraid."

"You don't want us to end up like" – I took a deep breath – "Like you and mom."

There was a flash of something in Charlie's eyes but it was gone before I could comprehend it.

"Bells" Charlie whispered "You're right. You two are only 19. That's around the age me and your mom was and I don't want to see you hurt Bella. I know you probably don't understand the feeling when you lose someo…"

"Dad" I interpreted "I do know what its like to be without Edward. It didn't work out very well for either or us."

Charlie looked like he was about to protest but I continued.

"He wanted to write but his family kept telling him no. Then one day he disappears and Alice comes here hoping he came to me. But he didn't and I thought I knew the place were he was. He always talked about a place so I made Alice take me and we went and got Edward."

"That's when Emes wanted to come back to a smaller town and they did."

Charlie looked at me like I was some kind of monster. And I felt like one. I was going away from him. What was worst, he didn't know that I would probably never see him again. When I am changed it will be better for me not be around humans for years and by the time I can control my thirst for human blood it would be to late to see my family because I would look too young for what my real age should be.

Edward squeezed my hand and even though I knew something was coming from Charlie I felt oddly serene. I wasn't afraid any more. It was like a lift was in the air. Like everything was going mellow. Just like if Jasper was in the room.

I looked over at Edward and his eyes were on Charlie. Was Jasper outside right now? Did Alice see a bad outcome and sent Jasper? Or was I just over re-acting.

"Yes" Edward said. I was confused but then I saw Charlie shake his head. What did I just miss?

"I know you don't appreciate me taking Bella away from you Chief Swan but please believe me when I say I will take care of her and if you want me to sign something I will. I really care for your daughter sir. There's nothing in this world that can change that. I will take care of her forever Charlie. I really will."

This had more significance to me then Charlie. Edward just said he would love me even when I become a "monster" and I was glad. He has said this to me before but it felt more official when he told Charlie and I liked that.

"Ok" said Charlie. He was thinking something he wasn't saying aloud and I knew Edward could hear it but I didn't want to know. I felt horrible and I knew Charlie felt even worst.

I stood up and went over to Charlie. "I love you dad" I said and I leaned over to give him a hug.

This took him by surprise but he did hug me back after a second.

As I pulled away Charlie looked aged. He looked a little older. The little gray hairs on the top of his head stuck out a little more then usual and the lines under his eyes stood out more.

I had to look away because that face hurt me to look at. I knew I caused him a lot of pain and I knew that I would cause him more when I went away.

I couldn't stay in the room any longer I grabbed some clothes and my toiletries and said "I'm going to get ready for today." Edward smirked as I said this. What was he up to?

When I took my shower I let the water run all through me. I closed my eyes and pictured the water washing away all my troubles away. And strangely enough it felt like it was actually working.

When I finished my shower I took my good old time getting ready.

I dried my hair and brushed it 200 times. When I brushed my teeth I made sure I got every tooth.

When I got dressed and ran out of things to do I took a deep breath and opened the door.

What I heard was definitely not expected.

Coming from the living room was laughter. It didn't sound like forced laughter either.

It was full hardy laughter.

I flew down the stairs tripping on the last stair and falling with a loud thump.

"Bella!" was the chorus of Edwards's velvet voice with Charlie's husky one.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I assured them but Edward was at my side picking me up.

"Edward, I'm fine" I grumbled.

He chuckled slightly. "I know love but, I can't have you broken can I?" He winked at me and then looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, by looking at the time I say me and Bella need to go now."

Charlie looked at the clock. He smiled. "I guess you do."

Charlie looked at me. "I'm sorry about how I acted Bella. When you were getting ready, Edward and I talked. I'm still not happy about you getting married now but, I'm convinced Edward can take care of you well enough Bells and, that's all I can ask for now."

He smiled at me and then nodded toward Edward and walked into the kitchen.

"What the…"

"Bella, love, we must go before we're late."

"Late? What are you talking about Edward?"

Edward just smiled at me and pulled me through the front door.

"God Damn it Edward! Where are you taking me!?"

"All in due time my love, all in due time"

That's all I could get out of Edward.

I was too mad to even think about talking to Edward. He was talking me somewhere and Charlie knew about it. I couldn't help but think that's what they were laughing in the family room.

Aside from being angry, I was down right scared. I didn't know where we were going but it differently wasn't in Forks.

We left the boundary line about a half an hour ago. I knew we must be far because with Edwards crazy driving, we could have be in Port Angeles already but I guessed we were going further.

After what seemed like a few decades the Volvo slowed and I looked out my window.

There was nothing special here. It was an empty building with a "For Sale" hanging in the window.

Edward got out of the drivers side and walked around to my side. It was at human speed meaning someone was watching. But where? I didn't see anyone in that old building.

Edward opened my door and offered his hand to me. I looked at it and decided I wasn't going to take it. I got out of the car but he took my hand anyway.

"Now please remember this is for me. I don't want you to hurt yourself so we're getting help. I mean, I guess it's more for you but I also don't want to have you on my feet the whole night either."

The whole time he spoke he lead me down an alleyways taking me down many twists and turns.

"I have no clue what you mean" I told him.

"I know but you will… right… now."

We stopped in front of a light tan building. It didn't look bad at all. The inside had a little reception area. There were chairs lining the window wall on the south side. Then in the east side of the building was a desk with an older woman there.

I couldn't see anymore because there was writing on the window and when I read the sign my mouth dropped open.

Kristen Cole's Ballroom Classes

It all made sense now. He was making me take ballroom lessons. He didn't want _me _to hurt myself or for _me_ to stand on his feet because that's how I always danced with Edward.

I was mortified and after that passed I was pissed.

"Edward Cullen" I started but it was like Edward knew exactly what I was going to say and knew exactly what I needed as a distraction.

He pinned me against the brick wall behind us and breathed in my face.

"Bella" he breathed "What's wrong? What are you afraid of?"

"Dancing" I muttered and I knew I was a goner the minute he pinned me against this dumb wall.

"But why dear?" he breathed and then he kissed the tip of my nose. "You know I won't let anything happen to you. So why are you scared?"

As I tried to think he was kissing the line of my jaw. Up and down and back up again.

But tried was the key word. I couldn't remember anything and he knew it. He smelled an easy victory.

He kissed me full on the lips and then dragged me into the dance studio.

When we walked in I stumbled all the way to the reception desk and I heard a "tisk" of disapproval from the receptionist. I glared at her and from the inside the lady looked very frail. Like she might brake any second.

"Good Morning" Edward greeted the old women.

"How may I help you?" She asked

"We have an 11:30 appointment with a Miss. Stacey."

"Ah." she said as you scanned down her book.

"Here we are Mr. Cullen. Miss. Stacey is running a little late running with her 10:30 so please sit over there in the chairs and she'll be out shortly."

We sat on the chairs and to pass the time I looked around the room.

The studio was a mellow yellow. It wasn't too bright and was cheery. Along the walls hung pictures of different people in different outfits. It looked like wedding pictures. Even more precise, like the couple's first dance. This mad me angrier because I guess I would be entitled to send my first dance picture with Edward here.

As I looked around there were 4 doors and a staircase. One door lead outside. One was labeled bathroom while another was labeled Studio A. The fourth door was not labeled but I figured it was a storage room or something in the nature.

The stairs were labeled Studio B, C and D. The stairs were also lined with a cream colored carpet that filled the whole reception area.

The only thing that seemed out of place was the chairs that surrendered the south wall with the windows. The chairs were a bright blue with a floral seat cover. They were, absolutely horrible. The whole studio was all neat and tidy and these chairs throw everything out of whack.

What I hated most was that these chairs reminded me of myself and the Cullen's. The Cullen's were beautiful and matched well with each other. However, I am the ugly one who doesn't fit in. Just like the chairs.

Miss. Stacey was something else. First you couldn't stop staring at her chest. It was huge and it didn't help that every time she walked her chest wiggled violently and that was just when she was _walking_.

She was short but her hair was so big that it had to give her at least 6 inches to her height.

She also had nails on her. They were like witch's nails but hers were a pink color. The color pink matched the top she had on today. It was sparkled with the red glitter.

She had an Okie accent and she was mighty proud of it.

When she saw Edward she couldn't stop staring. I was having deja vo all over again. It reminded me of the night Edward took me out to dinner after he saved me from a group of men.

"Hey y'all. As you are taken beginner ballroom I take it you haven't ever danced before.

"Actually" Edward said "I love ballroom, its Bella we need to teach. We don't want her to embarrass herself at our wedding." Edward was holding my hand so he squeezed it and winked at me.

This, like with the waitress, got Stacey annoyed. You could tell by the way she glared at me.

This was continued throughout the whole dance lesson. She glared at me with daggers every time Edward paid to me –which was the pretty much the whole dance class- and not to her.

Her dancing was also atrocious. I mean who tries grinding when you're doing a "step box"? Apparently Stacey does because every time she wanted to "show me" how a step was done she would grind like there was no tomorrow.

I hated her, and let Edward know as soon as we left the studio.

"I don't think she's a real dance instructor."

"Neither do I Bella"

"So why couldn't we leave early?"

"Why? I would have to pay for a full class anyway and _you _should get all the help you can get."

"Very funny." I growled.

It was quite for a second and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"And I swear if she tried to grind you one more time I would take that fake wig of her head and through it out the window."

Edward chuckled and I glowered at him.

"You are you cute when your jealous Bella but don't you know there's no other competition for you? You are my universe forever."

"I wasn't jealous" I grumbled.

Edward chuckled again and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too"

The car ride was quite. The whole time I couldn't get Stacey out of my mind and Edward just stared at me.

"Bella, I won't make you go back. I didn't really want to do it anyway."

"Then why did you make me go?" I protested.

"Because it's a human experience I didn't want you to miss out on. Many young couples take ballroom lessons together before their wedding and I thought we should try it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I'm serious"

"I know you are Edward but did you ever think I would survive these lessons?"

He just laughed as he pulled up in front of Charlie's house.

"Now I have two things to tell you. First. I won't be over tonight because I'm going hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Second. Tomorrow we are going to meet Alice at my house to get some details underway and then you can go to work and then we can do whatever you want."

I was about to make a crude remark about the marriage plans but then I saw his face. He was glowing. He was really happy about these marriage details and I hated to take that away from him.

"Ok Edward" was all I said as I walked out of the Volvo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why can't I get that stupid leech out-of my head?" 

"You know why." Sam said.

"Arg! I hate this!" I was losing control. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Jacob, calm down" Sam ordered.

I took a few deep breaths and the violent shaking stopped.

I put my hands on my head.

"I can't take this Sam. I really can't."

"I know Jacob. Its not how you want things to be but if you really love Bella then you should be happy for her."

"How can I be happy if she's dead?"

"She's only dead if you believe she's dead."

"That makes no sense Sam. She's going to die because that leech is going to change her into one of them."

"Jacob… Even though Bella's heart will stop beating it doesn't mean that she is dead."

I was confused. How could she be alive if her heart stopped beating?

"Sam, I really hate all your deep thinking crap. It gives me a headache just to think about what you mean."

Sam looked at me and smiled. "Jacob, one day you will have this deep thinking crap and when you do, you'll understand what I mean."

With that, he turned and ran into the woods.

"_No help monkey" _I thought.

How can I believe she's alive? I love her and she picked another… well not another man… picked another monster.

"I now know how she felt when that blood-sucker left her. Why she always held her torso" I shouted to the trees.

"It's cause it helps holds your heart together."

"Jacob?"

I turned around and Leah Clearwater was standing there.

She was wearing a pink shirt and a white button down top. Her hair was up in a high pony making her hair bounce as she walked. She was taller and more muscular then most girls but that was because she was a werewolf.

She was pretty but nothing like Bella. Her long black hair shaped her face nicely when it was down and her voice was almost like an angles. 

If she didn't rag on me so much I would probably go and say she was cute but her tactics of bothering me made me shake my head in disgust every time I saw her.

"What" I growled.

"Aww Jacob… Don't be like that. I came to apologize. I know that you love Bella but I can't stand loving her too and it's really annoying that…"

"Your point" I yelled at her.

She staggered back for a second and blurted out "Jacob… I really hate her because you like her!" 

She turned a weird pink color. I could tell she didn't want to say something but I did command her to tell me.

That was a perk and a curse at the same time. Sometimes it was great to have people listen to me. To have to do what I told them to do. However, other times…it was not. 

It was one of those not times. I didn't want to hear what she was going to say because I knew what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it. I didn't feel that way for her and I never was going to. When Bella choose Edward over me she took a part of my heart with her and I was never going to be happy.

"Leah… Stop."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it" I growled at her. "Just leave and leave me alone."

Once again I could see her try to force herself not to obey my command but she turned around and went into the woods.

I couldn't sit in the garage anymore. I had to do something. I had to move.

I knew where I should be. I should be in the woods patrolling but I couldn't have everyone in on my thoughts. I hated that there was no privacy in the pack and I hated all of them for sympathizing with me. I needed one of them to just pick a fight with me. I needed someone to say… "Stop moping… we all have problems and if you don't get your butt back it work I'm going to kick it."

As I walked I thought about the _why _in all of this. Why she choose him. Why I couldn't change her mind. Why vampire over werewolf. Why I cared so much. Why I am hurt when I always knew it was going to be this way.

As I wondered, my feet took me to the tree. It was our tree. The tree was as white as chalk and as smooth as a pebble. The roots were up-rooted and twisted into weird shapes.

I didn't want to be here. There were so many memories here but my feet acted on their own. Why was I always being tortured? 

I keep walking down the beach and picked up a stone. I chucked it with all my might. 

It flew through the air and lands with a splash in the water. The ripples looked like perfect circles. I watched as the ripples stopped and the water was calmed.

After an hour or so on the beach I started home.

It was cloudy… like always but the sun actually shone through every once and a while. I wondered what the leech and Bella were doing. They were probably making wedding plans. The thought alone made me gag. 

"Why" I mused to the trees. "Why does she choose him over me? Why is the leech making wedding plans for August 13th and not…"

Something flew at me. It snarled and pinned me to the ground. I started to shake violently, like I was having a convulsion. I changed in a second.

"_What the hell Paul_." I thought 

"_I am sick and tired of you slacking you cheese brain! I've been doing double shifts because of you and I'm done!_" Paul shouted his thoughts at me.

I moved quickly and flipped Paul over putting my teeth to his throat.

"_You leave me the hell alone Paul! I'm sorry that I've been slacking the past few days but at least YOU didn't have to go through what I'm going through!_"

"_I do Jac-ob_" He said my name making it two syllable. "_You forget what __**I **__when you're a wolf. I know exactly how you feel and I know how you love that dumb leech lover. You make me feel like I've lost my heart and I didn't even give a damn about her!_"

"_I don't care what you thought of her!_" I snarled at him. "_And next time you attack me I __**will**__ rip your arm of."_

I jumped off Paul and ran through the forest. I had to take watch but I was going to let Sam know I was not going anywhere off La Push. Not now… Not ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bella, I swear… just one more question."

I was starting to get annoyed. I have been sitting at the Cullen's dining table for over four hours and there were still more plans. I had to answer if I wanted roses or lilies in my bouquet and if I wanted anyone else as a bridesmaid and every other single detail. I couldn't figure out what more we needed.

"Alice, you have said that for the past hour and it's never true. What could we possibility still need to figure out?"

"Well…" She trailed off. Edward chuckled. Apparently he thought this next question was funny. 

I wanted to hit him but I would just end up hurting myself. He was absolutely, positively no help at all in the process. Every time I asked him what he thought he would smile and tell me that I should pick whatever I wanted.

Didn't he know me at all? I can't make all these decisions by myself. Of course Alice chimed in every once in a while but I always had to sit and think for 10 minutes before she would offer her views.

"Well Bella, we finished the actual wedding parts…" She hesitated and smiled at me tentively before she continued. "And… well… we need to work on the reception." 

I swear my jaw hit the floor. "Are you telling me we spent four hours on the wedding alone?"

"Sorry Bella." But she didn't let me complain anymore and started with her next round of questions.

"Where do you want your reception to be?"

I glared at her before I answered. "Well if the wedding is going be here, the reception should be here too."

"What will your and Edwards first dance be?"

"My lullaby" Edward kissed the top of my head. I knew he liked that decision very much.

"Would you like a live band or a DJ"

"Why can't we do CD's?"

"DJ it is"

"Alice…"

"As were having a pretty big wedding we…"

I didn't let her finish. "What are you talking about? This was going to be a small wedding."

Edwards's arms wrapped around my waist and Alice smiled at me.

"Bella. This is the first wedding in Forks in years and you have sooo many friends. They would feel bad if we didn't invite them."

"Alice. I didn't bargain for a big wedding."

"I know" she smiled smugly. "But trust me. You'll be happy for it later."

"Ugg. Once again Alice I think I might be willing to bet against you."

She laughed shrilly and the interrogation continued. 

After another four hours, we were done. Or at least, I hoped we were done. Alice said we were done for now and she would call me if there was any more details. I had to get to Edward's phone and turn it off before she got another idea.

I sat there rubbing the sides of my head when Edward's hands took hold on mine.

I looked up at him and he kissed me. The kiss momentarily made me forget why I was annoyed. I kissed him back and he sighed. I knew I only had a second so I made it a good second. I smashed my lips to his. He pulled away and shook his head. 

"What am I to do with you?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

He chuckled at my reaction and whispered in my ear. "Want to go up to my room?"

My heart started to beat wildly. Edward chuckled again and pulled me off the chair. He was in a hurry because my slow human speed was not fast enough. He picked me up in his arms and raced me to his room before we hit the dinning room door. He raced upstairs and put me down gently in front of his door and opened it. 

I walked in and stopped dead. He rearranged his room… again. The bed with the roses was not in the middle taking up a lot of space like it usually did. It was on the east wall instead. Around the room were newly built shelves with Edwards CD's on them. The stereo system was mounted to the wall. The black couch was on the north wall by his closet. The way the room was redone, it made the room look a lot larger.

I walked in a sat on the couch. 

"What do you think" Edward asked me. 

"It's nice" I told him.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bella."

"I just wonder why you did it."

"I was thinking… When we move after the wedding I was wondering how we were going to fit your stuff and my stuff together. I figured we could mount my CD's and that would give us more space. The bed will fit nicely in the new house and the couch can be put anywhere if it doesn't fit."

"Edward." I looked up at him and he looked concerned. I throw my arms around him.

He was defiantly surprised by my reaction but hugged me back.

"It's wonderful Edward. Thank you for thinking of me."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "I always think of you love."

My face burned red and he kissed my cheek.

Then, I realized something. "Wait. Where are we going?" 

"I told you Alaska. Remember?"

"Oh. That's right!"

He chuckled at my response. "Don't worry Bella. We aren't going to be staying with Tanya and her family."

I relaxed. I wanted to meet the other vampire family like the Cullen's. Well, that was before I found out Tanya wanted Edward. With that little fact I did not want to meet her. She was a rival enough and I didn't have to see how pretty she was to add to my worry.

There was a knock on Edward's door.

"Aww… come on Alice." However, when the door opened it wasn't Alice. 

Jasper and Emmett stood in the doorway. "Bella" Jasper said. "You're needed downstairs."

I was confused. Why was Jasper and Emmett here? Why didn't Alice just come and get me herself. My thoughts were interrupted when Edward broke out in laughter.

Emmett smiled at me widely. "What?" I asked him and he also broke out laughing.

"Jasper" I turned toward him. "You might want to tamper with the emotions in here before I do something rash."

Emmett exploded with a roar of laughter and Jasper smiled slightly. Even though things have gotten better between me and Jasper, he was always hesitant and always seemed surprised when I talked to him directly.

Edward took my hand and I followed him with Jasper and Emmett walking behind me. I heard Emmett snicker a few times.

Apparently whatever Alice wanted me for was not too important because Edward took his good old time.

When we got to the top of the stairs I turned around. Sadly Emmett and Jasper were right there and I was stuck. 

When I turned around the crowd of people in the entrance way shouted "Surprise!"

I wanted to run away but, I didn't get the luxury because at that moment, the calm overtook me.

Edward took my hand and took me down the stairs. When we got down the steps I was bombarded with people. 

"Oh Bella" shrieked Jessica.

"Hey Bella" Angela said smiling at me.

"Are you surprised Bella?" Alice asked materializing by my side. 

I couldn't get a word in and I still felt calm. I knew once Jasper left I would be angry but I didn't really think about that.

Edward twirled me around and kissed me. "I have to go now Bella. I'll be back soon. I promise." He kissed me again and then he, Emmett and Jasper left.

As soon as Jasper left the room I was furious.

"What is this Alice?" I hissed at her through clenched teeth.

She laughed and said "Don't you recognize your own bridal shower Bella?"

I gawked at her. The wedding was a month away and the invitations only went out two weeks ago. How could I already have a party? I mean, I didn't expect one because it was not me.

Then, a new wave of understanding took over me. That's why Edward rushed me upstairs. People were already arriving and the decorations were up. Then it hit me. I never thought anything of it every time Alice left the room in the last half an hour of the wedding questions. She was letting people in before they rang the doorbell. She didn't want me to know. Everyone in the Cullen's house knew.

My face turned bright red. Alice laced her arm through mine and pulled me to my party.

I didn't pay attention at all that night because I was in a daze. We played games like Bridal Shower Bingo and Purse Treasure Hunt. However, that was not the worst part.

The gifts were a nightmare. I got many things that I would never need. I got silverware and appliances and candles and some "interesting" bed ware. 

I was embarrassed the whole night. Everyone kept telling me how happy they were for me and how they couldn't wait till August 13th. 

I wished Edward was there. Even though I was furious with him, he would be able to comfort me. I could picture what he would say. "It's a human an experience Bella." Or "Please, just do this for me." 

I wondered what he was doing. He was probably doing stuff with Emmett and Jasper. At least he got to having fun. 

Finally people were leaving and Edward returned.

"Have fun love?"

"Ha"

"It wasn't that bad Bella." Alice assured Edward. "She actually smiled a few times."

"Really?" Edward pulled me away from him and looked at me. "My Bella? Smiling? How can that be?"

I rolled my eyes and he bent down and kissed me.

"Was it really that bad love?"

I sighed. "Well… I didn't die. That's a plus."

Edward laughed. "I think you're tired Bella."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I am so not!"

Edward took my elbow and led me outside. 

"Edward… I'm not tired!"

"I know" he smiled at me smugly.

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Why?" I was shocked and hurt. He wanted to get rid of me. We hardly got to talk all day and he was talking me home now.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Trust me Bella."

That made me worried. Maybe I didn't want to stay around Alice for the rest of the night.

Edward ran me home and dropped my off at the door.

"See you later Bella." He leaned forward and kissed me. Then he turned away and ran back into the trees.

I walked into the house a few minutes later. 

"Bella?"

Who else dad I thought. "Yea. It's me."

"Where have you been? It's almost one in the morning."

I looked at the clock. He was right. How did the time go by so fast?

"Sorry dad. Alice threw me a bridal shower." I shuddered at the thought.

"This early?" 

"My thoughts exactly."  
"Did you have fun?"

"Yea… of course." I let the sarcasm run thick.

Charlie chuckled. "Well just call next time ok?"

"Ok dad"

With that he walked past me and up the stairs and I followed him. I turned into my room and got changed into my old sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt.

The second I laid down in bed Edward was at my side. 

"Still not tired?" he asked.

"No" I yawned.

He chuckled.

"Didn't you have any fun at all?" he demanded.

I looked up at him. "Honestly" I bit my lower lip. "I think I had some fun but I wish you were there."

He shook his head and leaned back forward and kissed me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward"

Edward started singing my lullaby and I let sleep evade me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"20 bucks" Quil said.

"No way man! No less then 30." replied Embry

I sighed. These two never gave up. They were always trying to do something. I felt like I was stuck with two year olds…well, only worse.

"Just give it a brake." I said. "Embry would never jump that far off a cliff."

"Ha! Bet I would."

I sighed. It looked like I was never going to get through to them.

"I bet you 30 dollars." Quil barked.

Embry hesitated.

"Forty!"

Embry didn't hesitate this time. "Let's Go!"

I followed reluctantly behind them. I could order them to stop but that felt wrong.

We walked to first beach. It wasn't so hard with Quil and Embry there. Actually, I felt like before anything bad happened. It was comforting to be around my friends. I enjoyed the competitions the group presented. It made me feel like I _was _a kid again.

Even though I wanted to grow up I missed being a kid. I missed taking dumb bets and I wish I could just relax. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. I never really was a kid. I always had to take care of Billy and then I became a werewolf. And then there was… well I couldn't think about that.

"Earth to the werewolf" Embry called.

"Anyone home" Quil said taping the side of my head.

"You have to pay attention Jake or it won't count that I jumped. And I want my forty dollars."

"Not a chance Embry. You'll chicken out at the last minute and I'll be getting that forty."

"Ok…Ok… I'm paying attention. Just get the jump over with."

"Look's like we have a grouch" cooed Quil.

"Shut-up!"

Then we heard a rustle in the trees and we all turned. Ready to crouch and spring in a second.

"Are you little girls done arguing are would you like to know some interesting news?" It was Jared.

"What are you talking about?" asked Embry.

"If you get your butts down to Sam's you'll know."

He then turned and sprinted into the woods. A few seconds later we heard a loud popping sound. Quil and Embry looked at each other and then took off and the loud popping sound erupted through the trees. I sighed and followed.

"_You can't think about all that dumb French for long. You'll have to tell us. You can't hold out that long." _taunted Quil.

"_He's right Jar. You'll never hold." _said Embry.

"_I can and I will! Let's see… lets learn how to count." _Jared replied.

"_Just shut-up! We don't want to learn that dumb French."_

"_Fine. I'll just think of Kim. Aww… I miss her. I really really love her. You know… we had our first kiss the other day and man was that amazing."_

"_Let's go back to the French" _I said.

Jared stopped. They are shared the "Opps" thought.

In a few minutes we were at Sam's house and I was glad for it.

"Why can't this pup here not tell us what's up?" Quil demanded.

Sam looked up at me and then at Quil. It was a swift glance and he was trying to do it subtly but I noticed.

"Paul crossed a scent. We don't recognize it so it's not a Cullen but it's differently one of them."

All the heads in the room turned toward me. They knew I was not keen on that name but I didn't understand why everyone looked like I was going to burst out crying if anyone mentioned love or vampires.

I ignored them and talked to Sam. "Where?"

"Not far from the treaty line."

"Reckon the Cullen's have friends over for the wedding?"

"No" I growled. "They would have let us known that and as far as I know… they don't have any friends. Remember we had to help them."

That shut everyone up.

"Do you think we should tell the Cullen's?" Paul asked.

"No. That one bloodsucker will already know. There's no need to add contact." I said.

"Yea. We're just going to kill them anyway. If what Jacob says is true, they're breaking the treaty pretty soon." said Paul.

I couldn't take that. I didn't like the Cullen's. If anything, I hated them with my gut but the way Paul said "Kill them anyway" made me shudder. I turned and walked out of the tiny house.

I knew I couldn't hope for time alone but I didn't want to talk to Quil and Embry. That's why when I turned around I was surprised.

Sam stood there watching me. He reminded me of an older brother. He always felt like one and when I needed to talk about something serious, it was always Sam I talked to.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked me.

I wondered if I should really tell him. I know what I wanted to say but could I really say it? I wasn't sure.

Sam crossed his arms. "Tell me Jacob."

I tried not to tell him but I knew it was useless. I looked at him and blurted out

"I think we should make an exception to the treaty."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Exception

Chapter 9: Exception

Sam looked at me sternly. I knew he didn't like the idea. I mean I didn't like the idea but I didn't want to destroy the Cullen's. Bella was a Cullen and I didn't want to end her life.

"I had feeling you were thinking that."

I looked at Sam. How could he have known that? I didn't think of that until just there in the house. Or did I? I knew Sam couldn't have not thought of that when he was a werewolf… could he?

"How would you know that?"

"Jacob… Do you honestly think that I would not know this? You've been thinking about it a few days now. You also care for Bella enough not to let this happen. But Jacob we can't do that… you know as well as I do that the tre…"

"With hell with the treaty. I can't be part of that Sam. It's not right."

"Not right?" Sam, who was usually calm, started rising his voice. "Do you think its right for them to bite people? Do you think its right they can stop someone's heart?"

I stared at Sam in disbelief. He knew I didn't think it was right but he accuses me of doing it. I couldn't believe it. I didn't normally have a hard time controlling my angry but I had to close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to control myself again. When I was controlling myself a thought came to me.

"Are we any better then the leeches?"

"What?" Sam was confused. Even though his face showed no emotion his voice gave him away. I caught him off guard.

"I mean… what I'm trying to say is- It's like this, we don't actually kill people if they have blood in them but aren't we killing people…to an extent?"

"They aren't human Jacob."

"Are we human?"

"Yes"

"Well that's hypocritical Sam. We look human but we're not. We are werewolves not humans. We want to be human but we're not. So please tell me how we are human?"

"We have a heart Jacob. We have blood running through us. We will die. We are human."

"But doesn't human pretty much mean pertaining to, characteristic of, or having the nature of people? Isn't that a human? The Cullen's are…" I took a deep breath and talked slowly making sure I said the words clearly so I would never have to say them again. "pretty decent. If Bella is right about them, they have feelings and they haven't ever bit a human. Hell! We worked with them for pete's sake. You know they are different."

"Jacob I…"

"I think he's right Sam" came a voice.

The noise took us both of guard. When I looked up there was Emily standing in the doorway.

It was easier to look at Emily now. At first, her disfiguration always caught my eyes. But now, it was just something that was part of her. I always like Emily. She was like a mother figure to me and everyone else in the pack. However, I especially liked her now. For if there was any hope in the world to change Sam's mind, it would be Emily.

"Sam, you really should listen to Jacob."

"He's just a boy Emily. He's only saying this to help Bella. No-one else."

"I don't think so Sam." Emily said hotly.

"Sam, I think we would live better if we didn't kill the Cullen's. I'm only asking for one exception. That's it. After Bella, anyone else, the treaty would be over. We know the Cullen's are a big pack and I really doubt anymore would join them. I don't think we have to worry about anyone falling in love with them because they are all going to be married Sam."

"Did you think of the good thing about them being gone? We would be the last werewolves."

"Sam, you're a bright person but that's so dumb!" I spat at him.

"It's not just the Cullen's, its any vampire that comes to our land you idiot."

"I know that Jacob."

"Then why are you telling me it's the Cullen's?"

Sam shook his head.

I know that head shake. He was going to walk away or command me to drop the subject.

"No Sam. I want you to listen to me. The Cullen's are good people. I absolutely hate them but at least they have some heart. I mean, they don't have a heart but they are ok things. They haven't touched a human like they said."

"I mean, think about if you had the same problem with Emily. What if she choose someone else and you had to kill her and the family she choose to be with. Could you really do it? Would you really let your friends do it?"

Sam looked shocked with that. I never knew Sam could be shocked so I was very pleased with myself.

"I don't like this" Sam growled.

I stared at him. I knew I had him. I know I would be able to talk to the Cullen's. I knew I had saved them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I couldn't keep still. I read the note over and over again.

_Cullen's,_

_We made an exception. Only one and that's it. No funny ideas._

_Jacob_

When Edward first showed me the note left on my car I was shocked.

"Why?" I asked Edward. "Why would they do this?"

"I don't know" Edward said. "But they did."

When we showed the note to the rest of the Cullen's they were just as confused as I was. No one knew what to make out of the note. Why would they do that? What were they thinking?

"Something smells fishy" Jasper commented. "I don't trust this."

Edward sighed. "I don't think that would happen Jasper."

Jasper nodded his head in a tight nod.

I tried to think of what Jasper was thinking but I couldn't wrap my brain around it.

Emmett laughed at my expression. "Don't try so hard Bella. You might pull a brain muscle."

I just scowled at him and had to resist the childish erg to stick my tongue out.

- - -

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Edward must have known I've been thinking something all day. But I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking. I turned my head so I couldn't look at him.

"Bella. Please tell me what you're thinking, before I go mad?"

I still didn't look at him. He took his hand and put it under my chin lifting it so I had to look into his piecing, golden eyes.

"I don't think you'll be interested."

"Bella, I'm always interested in what you're thinking."

I sighed. How could I ignore him anymore? "I'm confused. I've been trying to figure out why…" I paused. Could I say his name around Edward? Could I handle saying the name?

"I mean, I was trying to figure out what _he_ was thinking."

"Well it would be like I told him before. That night you were sleeping before the newborn battle, me and Jacob talked. He asked me questions and I answered them truthfully. I felt oddly grateful for his presents in your life that night and I let him see inside my head."

I took an intake of breath. "I thought that was a dream." I whispered.

Edward was not expecting that answer. His body tensed a little. "You heard us?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes." I whispered. I felt ashamed of listening. It felt like ease-dropping and I felt bad that I listened.

"Bella are you alright?" He must have misread what my eyes were saying. I reassured him. "I'm fine Edward but what do you mean when you said it would be like I told him before?"

Edward calmed a little. "I told him that if you choose him instead of me I would not hurt him. I would not want to hurt you that way and I think it's the same with him."

"If he had to hurt your family and maybe even you he wouldn't be able to live with that. He couldn't do that. He couldn't even let his friends do it because he would always know. He had to put a stop to it so he didn't hurt you."

There were a few minutes in silence. My room was dark. It was even darker considering the moon was hidden behind a surface of clouds.

"I hope he doesn't think I will stay in Forks…I mean, I don't think I want to stay here" I confused.

"And why not?" Edward asked. Not meanly but curiously.

"I don't think I could do it Edward. First, I would be a newborn. If I was anything like those ones in the clearing." I shuddered at the thought.

Edward moved swiftly cradling me in his arms. My face against his chest and one of his hands on my cheek.

"Bella darling, you'll never be like that. I wouldn't let you be like that."

I sighed. We've had this conversation before. "I know Edward. You wouldn't let me kill anyone. You are going to make sure I'm a good vampire and I trust you but you've joked that I should go and have an arm wrestling match with Emmett because losing would do him good. I also know I'll always be thirsty. I'll be able to control it eventually but who knows who long?" I had to stop. If I keep going I would defiantly go into hysterics and I didn't want Edward to see that.

Edward didn't say anything. But that was ok. I knew what he would say and that was a comfort to me. Edward started humming my lullaby and rocking me in his arms. It took awhile but I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

- - -

The next morning Edward took me to his house. He seemed real happy and I had a bad feeling. What was Alice doing now?

When we got to his house he put me down. He smiled his dazzling smile at me and I was real worried.

"What is Alice doing?"

"Actually, nothing."

"I don't believe you"

"I know but you will."

Once we got to the door Alice opened it beaming.

"Guess what Bella!" I didn't even have time to open my mouth when she said "It's all down! All the arrangements. All you have to do now is sit around and wait for your special day!"

She throw her arms around me. "Aren't you excited?" She demanded.

I was more then excited. I was ecstatic but I didn't want to show it so I said "Yea. It's nice."

Edward chuckled. He knew me too well. Alice just stared at me and shook her head.

"For a girl, you are unusually un-peppy."

"And for a vampire you are unusually too happy."

She laughed and skipped away. Edward squeezed my hand and we walked into the house.

When we walked into the house Edward frowned. "What's…" I began to ask before Emmett walked in.

He smiled at us but it wasn't his usual smile. It didn't reach his eyes and I was wondering what was wrong.

"Bella" he asked me. "Do me a favor and not fall down until after your wedding." He chuckled lightly.

"I don't know if I can help it." I said sarcastically.

This time his smile reached his eyes but I was still bothered by the why Edward was scowling in the direction of the stairs.

Rosalie appeared next to Emmett. "Ready" she asked him. Emmett nodded his head and they both disappeared.

"What in the world?" I asked Edward.

Edward shrugged. "It's no big deal. They're just going away until a few days before the wedding."

My mouth dropped. Did Rosalie really hate the idea of this wedding that she didn't want to be around? That was a blow. I knew she didn't want me to be a vampire. I understood that but her leaving hurt.

Edward put his arm over my shoulders. "It's ok love." He bent down and kissed me. "It's not a very long time."

I smiled. Yes, I would be part of his family very soon. Even though I didn't like the aspect of marriage it was growing on me. Now, not only would I have Edward as a husband, I'll have him forever. And that was a very pleasing though.


	11. August 12th

August 12th

August 12th


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I swear I'll kill them" Alice said angrily.

Edward chuckled.

"I swear I will. If they're not here in 10 minutes I'll… I'll…" A blank look took over her face. She smiled. "Ok. They'll be here in 8."

Alice was very testy for the past month. She was not happy at Rosalie's I want to leave now act. She did not like it at all. For the past month Alice was a volcano waiting to erupt. The closer the wedding came the closer she was to exploding.

I thought she might have exploded about five days ago when I fell. I had scraps on my knees and that was the extent of the damage but boy was Alice mad. I think that was the first time she actually scared me.

Today was August 12th; meaning tomorrow would be the wedding. Tonight we had to go through a run through, which I thought was pointless.

Alice started pacing. I thought it odd how Jasper wasn't anywhere near. He was supposed to be the other groomsmen and he wasn't outside like the rest of us. Esme and Carlisle were sitting at one of the tables with the priest and Charlie.

The more Charlie hung around the Cullen's the more comfortable he got with them. That was good. Ever since he told me he was going to try to like Edward he really was trying. That made me happy.

I was sitting on Edward's lap. He was playing with a strand of my hair absentmindedly. Unlike Alice, the closer the wedding got, the happier Edward was. He was like the sun coming out after many rainy days and I knew tomorrow he would shine.

I still felt the wedding was pointless but the closer the wedding got the more it grew on me. Now that the wedding was tomorrow I was truly happy that I would be Edward's. I knew I would always be his as he would always be mine but the wedding was something to finalize it. I knew what Edward meant when he told me that before and I was glad.

I heard a car coming and looked up. I was confused. Who was coming? The lights shone brightly in the woods and then it came out into the clearing.

"Carlisle's Mercedes? Who…?"

Alice sighed "It's Jasper, Emmett and Rose. They ran before, we needed the act for…" she nodded her head in Charlie's and the priest's direction.

I blushed. I felt dumb. Of course. They needed the charade for the humans -well except for me- because Rosalie and Emmett were away for school and they would need someone to pick them up from the airport.

The car went into the garage and a few seconds later Emmett was walking out of the garage waving. I shook me head. That was typical of Emmett. I waved back not being able to help myself.

"Congratulations!" he said. "Have you fallen down a lot since I've been gone Bella?" I scowled. "I take that as a yes" He then turned to Edward. "You haven't been taking good care of Bella if she's hurt."

"Enough small talk." Alice said hotly. "You three are late. You should have been here a half an hour ago."

"Sorry Alice. We stopped to eat." said Rosalie as she stepped beside her. Alice scowled. "I know."

Alice stomped off toward the priest and Jasper caught up to her and fell in step beside her. Edward and Emmett watched her walk away and then started laughing.

"Has she been like that since we left?" Emmett asked trying to control his laughter.

"It wouldn't be Alice if she didn't. You should have seen her when Bella fell a few days ago. I swear I thought I was going to have to pull Bella out of the wrath of the vampire."

Emmett's laughter echoed all around and Alice gave him a dirty look.

The priest was at the alter and Edward sighed. "We're about to start. I need to be there by the priest." He gave me a kiss, stood me on my feet and walked away. Emmett winked and Rosalie and started toward the house. I gave Rosalie a shy smile and she nodded back to me as we started to walk to the houses back door.

As we walked I finally looked at what the wedding was going to look like. It was a simple décor. The tablecloths were white and so were the chairs. However, each chair had its own silver ribbon going around it.

The center piece was simple. It was a white candle in a glass bowl with white sand. The aisle I would be walking down had a simple white cloth with slivery colored rose petals down the aisle.

The alter wasn't really an alter but an archway. The archway was painted white and was entwined with flowers.

Alice was at my side and was whispered fiercely into my ear. "No tantrums."

"I'm not throwing a tantrum!" I said a little too loudly because Edward looked up at me even through we had a faire amount of space between us.

Alice looked at me suspiciously. "No you are not"

Emmett extended his arm to Alice and they walked down the aisle. I thought it was funny seeing Emmett and Alice together but they were the maid of honor and best man. Next Rosalie and Jasper walked down the aisle.

As I watched, Charlie took my arm and we started to walk up the aisle.

"Now I will ask you Charlie who gives Bella to Edward and you say…"

"Her mother and I do" Charlie replied. He than took a seat in one of the front chairs and Edward took my hand.

"Now, I will read a few passages and then have the attendees repeat after me. After that I will ask for the rings and bless them. After the blessing of the rings you two will give your vows. For you are going to use traditional vows you will repeat after me. I will pronounce you husband and wife and you two will kiss. After that you will walk down the aisle and then the bride's maids and grooms men will follow you."

When the priest said 'husband and wife' Edward squeezed my hand. I was going to say something, but that instant something -Alice- kicked my in my shin and I had to hold in the yelp of pain. I didn't even know what I was going to do let alone Alice kicking me for it.

Charlie gave me a hug. For the past few days Charlie was not looking forward to this night. Tonight would be the first night I would not return home. I felt really bad for him. Ever since I came to Forks in my Jr. Year, Charlie seemed happy. However, after me and Edward got engaged he seemed down. He knew that I would be leaving for collage soon anyway, but with getting married I'll be with Edward and not Charlie.

However, I was happy to finally live with the Cullen's. I knew it would be annoying to be the only one who slept but I knew I would be able to get over that if I didn't say anything embarrassing in my sleep. But then again, Edward and I were leaving the day after the wedding to Alaska so I don't think there is much to worry about.

But, there was one thing I didn't really want to do tonight. The Cullen's were going out for dinner tonight so they didn't have any temptation during the wedding. Just safety measures. Edward went last night so Edward and I would be alone tonight. This mean we had sometime for anything we wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about my change. I knew he wouldn't like it but I had to ask him something that I think would make it easier for me to live with.

"I'll miss you kid" Charlie said releasing me from his grip. I smiled at him. I didn't know what to say. He turned around and walked down the path. He got into his car and drove away. I watched the lights go around the bend and then walked inside the big white house with Edward.

Alice appeared in front of me. "We're leaving now. We'll be back in a few hours." She gave me a look which I believe had more meaning then she was letting on. Edward gave Alice a puzzled look but didn't say anything. "Bye" she said and disappeared.

"What was she thinking about?"

"Translating Romeo and Juliet from French to Greek."

"Well, that would keep you busy."

"Yea… it would." His eyes were piercing and I had to look away. I knew this would be difficult to talk about this, if I prolonged this too long, I wouldn't be able to talk.

I started toward the stairs. "So… I wonder if a human can win anything against a vampire." I said, babbling.

Edward was confused but played along. "There could be one thing."

"Really? What would that be?" I asked.

"A blushing contest"

I blushed and Edward chuckled. "It's ok love." He bent down and kissed me. "I like it when you're red." And that made my face flame eve more.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waist and we walked upstairs to his room. The whole time I had the gitters. I knew he could hear my heart and feel my pulse running but hopefully he passed that off as post-wedding nerves.

The walk to his room seemed awfully long but we finally got there. His room looked the same and it was comforting. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Edward didn't sit by me and I looked up at the door. He was standing there. He was studying me. Did I look as nervous as I felt?

He walked over to his closet. He was walking at a normal speed and that made me curious. He rummaged through the closet and found what he was looking for. He walked back over to the bed and smiled that wonderful smile.

"I remember you said something about liking hand-me-downs and I thought you would like this."

He opened a little box and inside was a pair of earrings. They were amazing. They were beautiful and in the light they sparkled.

"Edward" I whispered. "These are amazing" I reached up and kissed him. He was clearly surprised but eagerly kissed me back taking this reaction.

"I thought that the earrings would go with your dress" he said braking off the kiss. I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you Edward." "You're welcome love."

I was caught up in the moment and forgot everything else and we sat in each others arms for a long time. It made me think about the first time me and Edward were alone in his room. Then that made me think of a few days into the future and then, that made me think of my change. My heart started beating harder. I could hear it which means it must be screaming at Edward.

"Listen to your heart flutter." Edward mused. "What are you thinking about?"

I squirmed uncomfortably. Edward's arms tightened around me. "Bella, what's wrong?" He sounded very concerned. I couldn't keep my thoughts from him anymore. It was not right to worry him like this.

"Edward. It might make you mad."

His arms tightened even tighter around me but his voice was calm. "Its hard to believe that."

I sighed. "I want to talk about our agreement…I mean your side of the bargain." His arms loosened slightly around me. I knew what he was thinking before. I can't believe he would consider it.

No, that was a lie to my self. He had every right to think I would end the wedding now. He knew my human emotions could make me back out at this moment. Maybe that's why he was hesitant earlier.

"Well, you see. I was thinking. That will be something special. Something I've never done, something you've never done and I want that to be the last thing I remember."

He gave me a puzzled look. "I mean I want that night to be the night I remember being human. Those experiences. I want to remember that instead of something else."

Like that night I tried to seduced a vampire; I could hear the click in Edward's mind as he put together what I was saying.

"No." he said plainly.

"But Edward, think about it. You said you don't really have many memories of your human life but that night you changed is the strongest. If you change me the night we try, that will be the last memory I have."

He shook his head and before he spoke I jumped in. "It will give me something to think about if I'm in a lot of pain. Mind of matter right? If I think about what we did then I can concentrate on that instead of the pain."

"But the pain is too great. You _are _dieing Bella. Dieing is not fun."

"I never said it was Edward. You can even have Carlisle close enough to give me the morphine if you think that would work."

"No Bella."

"Please" I hated to pull out the please card but it would help my case. "Please Edward" I kissed under his jaw. "Please. It's what I really want." I begged.

He sighed. "It's not fair the way you toy with me like this"

"Please" If I could look into his eyes I would, but he held me to tight.

"Please Edward. As your wife. Please."

His arms tightened around me, almost crushing me on him. I had him. I knew it.

"Ok" he said letting out a long breath. "If that's what makes you happy."

I smiled at my victory. For once I won. For once I held my own.

_I_ won _over _Edward.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Bella Sawn: **

"No Bella! Don't touch your hair. It's perfect and I _swear_ if you mess it up I will have to hurt you." Alice said, almost screaming.

"Alice. All of these pins are itching my head." I whined.

"But Bella. It's perfect. The pins hold it in place."

I sighed. Alice spent four hours on my hair alone. Another two on my make-up and then, the past hour on "fixing me up." I was in my Ann of Green Gables dress. It was simple and perfect for me. It was even better because I now had those earrings that Edward gave me last night on my ears. Even though they had to be a crazy amount of carrots they were very light and I loved them.

"Alice." I pleaded. "This is crazy!"

"But Edward will love it" She said warmly.

"You don't play fair" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"First stop being childish and untwine your arms or your dress will be ruined. Second, I'm not playing dirty I'm just clearly starting the facts. Thirdly, you look wonderful. Fourthly…"

"_This_ is a long list" I mumbled.

Alice just glared at me and continued "And we have to go downstairs because the wedding is about to start."

I froze and my breathing accelerated.

Alice took my arm "Bella, its ok. Just a few steps and that's it. No more. Just calm down."

I tried to calm my central nervous system down but that was not happening. Alice started to drag me and my limp body let her pull me down the hall. We got to the others who were waiting. Alice gave a little nod to Jasper, who interned, calmed my body down.

Now that I was able to get over, well sort of get over, my nervous I was able to think clearly. I was happy to be able to think. I was not looking forward to when Jasper left the room to go outside. I knew as soon as I got to the alter I would be calmed but I didn't know if I could last the aisle.

Music started playing.

Alice and Emmett left the comfort of the indoors and started down the aisle in the perfect cloudy day. Charlie squeezed my hand and Rosalie and Jasper left and started down the aisle.

As I predicted my nerves exploded and I almost started crying. The emotion took me so quick that Charlie started to tow me towards the door before I could compose myself.

As soon as we walked through the door everyone around me stood up. I couldn't look at any of them. I hated attention so the idea of everyone looking at me made me feel nervous and I averted my eyes to the ground.

As I walked I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I knew who it was. I knew he ran quickly enough to tap me on my shoulder and back into place before anyone noticed it. I looked up at there was Edward at the alter.

He looked absolutely dashing. His tux was a dark black. The color of a hungry, blood thirsty vampire eye black. It complemented his pale skin making him look like he had a glowing sensation coming from his skin. His hair was slicked back and his cufflinks were perfect.

After I studied his outfit I looked at his face. He wore a smile of pure joy. His perfect white teeth were shown. His smile reminded me of a group of young children who just got money to pay for ice cream from the ice cream man.

Then I looked at his eyes. His eyes were a deep burning golden honey. It was the loveliest color I had ever seen and burning inside his eyes were so much emotion that I thought, Jasper wasn't the only one who could feel the love that was rolling off Edward.

Seeing him up there. Seeing him there made me smile. I couldn't help but smile. Edward was happy and in no time I would be Edward's. I would begin my life with Edward…forever.

**Jacob Black:**

I don't know why I actually showed up. I don't know why I went alone.

"Jacob, you have a choice" Billy said this morning. "You can not go and wonder and be hurt OR go and get hurt. Either way, you are going to get hurt and there's no way to stop it. You have to make a choice. Are you going to see her one more time or are you not."

"I don't know. Why should I go?" I questioned.

"_That_ is for you to figure out Jacob. _That_ is something only _you_ know."

I left the house and started to walk along First Beach and started thinking. It was there I made my decision. I rushed home. Throw on some nice clothes and ran to the Cullen's.

When I arrived, Bella was already at the alter but she just got there for everyone in the rows of seats were sitting down. I took a seat in the back next to a boy.

I knew that boy. He got sick the night I found out what I really was. I nodded toward him and then looked back to the alter.

Bella looked amazing. The dress seemed like an older dress but it had jewels and glitter down the back. It _was_ a dress for Bella. It fit her tiny figure so perfectly that I couldn't stop staring. And even though I hated to admit it, that filthy blood-sucker of a boyfriend…well husband, looked decent too.

I phased in and out of the wedding, getting a hold on my surroundings. The seats were too small. I swear mine was about to give under my weight. Then again, there weren't any other werewolves in the area.

There was to much white in my opinion and the priest talked so slow I bet he was from somewhere in a remote village in the Deep South. The worst thing was the smell. The vampires sickening sweetness polluted the surrounding air. I really had to fight the erg to hold my nose.

"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest. A strong erg took over me. I wanted to stand up. I wanted to shout NO! I OBJECT! BELLA MARRY ME! IT'S ME YOU WANT! NOT THAT LEACH! But I couldn't do that. Or could I? I could stand up. I had to make up my mind…now.

The priest went on. I stood up, but instead of saying something I walked toward the forest. I couldn't be there anymore. It was too hard. I couldn't do it. I saved Bella from being killed but I couldn't save her from being a Cullen. I failed. I didn't want to see my failure anymore.

This was the first time, I felt like I wanted to die.

**Bella Sawn: **

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest told us. Through my tear stained eyes I saw Edward tilt his head slightly and reached forward and kissed me. Even though the kiss was only a few seconds, Edwards's lips were not careful on mine and the love was so great. In just a few seconds, my breath was gone. He broke the kiss and wiped under my eyes. He smiled at me and took my arm as the priest said "Let me be the first to present you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Edward and I walked down the aisle, followed by Alice and Emmett and then Rosalie and Jasper. As we walked into the house Edward twirled me around and leaned in to give me a long kiss.

"Save it for later." Emmett complained as I pulled Edward into another sweet kiss. Edward and Jasper chuckled while Rose gave him a dirty look and Alice hit his arm.

"Kidding…Kidding" he said defensively.

Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance. Edward could_ hear_ he wasn't kidding and Jasper could _feel_ he wasn't kidding so the two of them held there tongue while they tried not to laugh.

Just then someone walked through the door. I looked up to see the photographer. She had a perm that looked pretty good on her. Her face was gentle but boy she had a voice. She was quite most of the time, but when it got to business she could send shivers up your spine. I didn't like that she showed up because that means enduring thirty plus minutes of pictures.

"Ok" she said. "Let's start with the bride and groom."

**- -**

"Ok. This is the last picture. On three. One, Two, Three" Once again the bright light snapped in my face. "We're done!" She announced. That was good. After plastering a smile on my face for the past forty-five minutes I would defiantly have it plastered on there for a while. I rubbed my jaw.

Edward bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you" I told him. "I know love" he tilted my chin up and kissed me again. "As I love you." I laid my head on his chest.

I could feel the glare on the back of my head. I tilted my head and sure enough there was Alice. "You are going to ruin your whole outfit and hair. I know you two are now married but Bella has to look like she did _during_ the wedding instead of being messy."

"Well I think she looks beautiful no matter what" Edward said smiling down at me.

I blushed crimson. Edward stoke me cheek and kissed me again. "Are you ready to face everyone yet, love?"

"No" I groaned. "But we have to go. They'll wonder were we gone to."

"They'll be wondering were you are Bella." Alice piped in.

"What!? No no no! Us…We… Not me."

"Alice is right" Esme said. "A bride is always in the lime light on her wedding day."

I groaned. "I hate attention" I mumbled. Edward chuckled. "You knew this love."

"We" I reminded him. "Not me" Edward bent down and kissed my forehead.

"As long as I'm with you the rest of the time I'll be fine… I hope"

"Well Bella" Alice said. "You can't do a few things with Edward."

I groaned. "Don't worry. It be that long. Also if we don't go back outside in about three minutes your friends are coming in to look for you."

I sighed. "Let's go then"

We walked out in the order that we walked down the aisle the first time, except Charlie was replaced with Edward.

Everyone was clapping and taking pictures as each group walked out and the roar of applause that aroused when Edward and I came out was astonishing.

When Edward and I took the center of Alice's homemade dance floor his lullaby started.

It was wonderful. I danced on his toes but luckily my dress covered my feet so know one had to see my humiliation of not being able to dance. As the song played I let it surround me. As we danced I kept looking into Edward's eyes. They were golden brown, darker then butterscotch but light at the same time. His smile was genuine joy and love. I smiled back to him.

When the song ended and as I looked around at everyone, all the women were crying with the boyfriends and husbands comforting their girlfriends or wives. It was a very nice scene and pulled Edward into a tight embrace. Not kissing him because I still wasn't comfortable kissing him in front of everyone so I wrapped my arms around his waist and didn't let go.

- -

"No don't forget to write" my mom said through her tears.

I gave her another hug. "I love you mom."

"Bye kiddo" Charlie said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Both my parents let go of me and Renee gave Edward a hug while Charlie shook his hand.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist as Renee went to her car with the awaiting Phil inside and Charlie to his cruiser. I didn't know I was crying until Edward wiped under my eyes. I laid my head on his chest and watched the cars drive away. We stood like that for a while.

I looked up and smiled at Edward and he gave me that wonderful crooked smile.

"So" he mused "What was your favorite part of reception?"

I had to think about that one. There were so many things. I could pick the time Angela caught the bouquet and Ben caught the garter. It was perfect how they both were dating and they both catch the items.

Maybe I would choose the time Edward gave the piece of cake or our first dance. Maybe it was the fact how happy Edward was all night. I loved to see him shine like he did. It made me love him even more. But that wasn't what I loved the most.

I blushed when I thought about it. Edward couldn't hold it any more. "Please Bella" he pleaded. "Please tell me"

"Well" I started "I loved the way you…" I trailed off.

"The way I what?" He asked, almost demandingly.

"The looks you and I exchanged all night. I mean if we were not dancing and we were talking to people you would give me these looks." I blushed even more knowing how dumb that sounded.

Edward lifted his hand and traced my cheek bone. I laid my face on his hand. He took his other hand on the other side of my face and kissed me.

That kiss told me I wasn't dumb for what I was thinking but I still felt it.

I leaned my head on his forehead. "Are you packed?" he asked me. I sighed. "No" I mumbled. He chuckled and took my hand. I leaned against him. He was supporting most of my weight as we walked up the stairs and into his room.

He walked me over to his bed and where I had some pajamas. Edward left the room as I changed and went to get a suitcase. When I opened the door to his bedroom he was there. I slumped against the door frame and yawned.

"Tired love?" he asked me as he wrapped one arm around my waist to support my weight again.

"A little" I confused. I would have lied and told him I wasn't tired but I was just too tired to even lie. He put the suitcase down by the foot of the bed and lifted me off my feet. He then moved the blanket, laid me down, turned off the lights and sat next to me.

He started to hmm my lullaby and I feel asleep.

That night I had wonderful dreams. I dreamed my past. I dreamed about when Edward and I first meet, up to today. I cuddled up closer to him in my sleep and even in unconscious I knew he was there. I knew I was in his arms, and in his arms, I would stay.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat on the front porch. I was miserable. I hated myself for going to the wedding. It was a dumb mistake. I knew the other wolves knew I went because Billy told Quil and Embry when they came looking for me earlier. This meant they told the others.

"You're an idiot Jake. A real idiot" Leah yelled at me appearing out from the forest.

"I don't know why you can't leave me the hell alone!" I shouted back.

She was really starting to get on my nerves. She always showed up when she was never wanted and the cloud of misery always hung around her.

"You keep ragging on me. If you want to pester someone, pester your own brother! At least you're supposed to pester him!"

She huffed and puffed and muttered a few profanities under her breath.

"Will you two give it a rest" said Quil.

"Yes…Please! You two sound like an old married couple. You're always arguing." replied Embry.

I made a face at the two of them and at the corner of my eye I saw Leah blush. Why would she blush? She absolutely loathed me. Quil and Embry gave each other a look and smirked.

I wanted to smack the back of their heads. Those two have thought for a while that Leah has, in their words, a thing for me. I don't see it. She was a little bit cute but I didn't like her the way Sam did. No way! If you love someone you don't annoy them to death.

"Well he shouldn't have gone to that dumb wedding… or at least not alone!" Leah retorted. "He's an idiot"

I jumped from the porch and walked straight for her. I waged my finger in her face. "You don't give a damn if I went alone or not so stop pretending you do." I yelled at her. "You just need to leave me alone! I am sick and tired of you always being around when I don't want you the around."

She looked hurt but stared right at me. She smacked my finger out of the way.

We stood there, staring at each other, breathing deeply.

All of a sudden she stood on her toes and kissed me. A serge went through us. It was a very different kiss. It was sweet and easy. It was not like kissing Bella. Even though I wanted to scream to stop I couldn't. I didn't know what was better. Kissing Bella or, kissing Leah.

Leah broke the kiss and we stared at each other. Quil whistled and Embry made "oohhhh" sounds. Leah turned around, flushed, and ran into the forest. I turned around and walked to the garage.

Embry and Quil followed. I could hear them whispering behind me but I wasn't in the mood to tell them to shut-up. I was in for torment from the two of them and I was getting ready to brace it.

We walked into the garage.

"We knew it" Quil said. "You llllooooovvvvveee her"

I clenched my teeth together and balled my hands into fists.

"What's wrong lover boy? Didn't you like the kiss?" Embry taunted. I could hear the mocking smile in his voice.

I stared at the wall.

"Well" Quil prompted. "How is it to kiss a girl werewolf?"

I grabbed a screw driver and flick it over my shoulder. It missed them because they moved too fast.

"That won't get rid us Jacob" Quil said.

"You can do better then that" said Embry.

We heard a rustle in the trees and then Paul and Jared laughing.

This was just great! Two I can handle, but four. This was not going to be good.

"I can't believe it!" Jared said.

"They finally did it… took them long enough!" Paul sneered.

"Even Sam was expecting this. It was so obvious!" Quil said.

"Shut… Up…" I said through clenched teeth.

"What's up with him? Shouldn't he be happy?" Paul asked.

I turned around, ready to attack but something caught my eye and the fight left me. There, standing in the corner of the room was Seth. He was so quite I didn't even know he was there. He wasn't looking at me, or anyone for that matter. I wanted to go and say something but I didn't.

I stormed out of the garage.

They followed.

I wish they would just leave me alone. They always followed me. I hated it. The way they followed me, it was like lost puppies finding an older dog to lead them home. It was annoying!

I got to the forest and punched a tree so hard that my hand went through half of it.

"Damn" I muttered as I felt the tree splinters going into my hand. I started to pull them out. It hurt like crazy. I might have given it a little brake but I was sure it would heal in about five minutes.

"I think he's mad" Paul said.

"Don't understand why." Jared said. "I mean now they know they both like each other."

"I don't like her!" I said raising my voice.

"He Speaks!" said Quil. "Just not the right words."

"How can I love someone if they annoy me to death?" I retorted.

"You care for her." This voice surprised me, and by the look of everyone else, surprised them too.

Seth Clearwater was standing in the back from the group. This time he wasn't looking at nothing. He was looking at me. He still looked like a little boy even though he was not much younger then I.

"What" I asked. I was confused. I didn't care for her. Did I? I wasn't sure.

"Think about it" he started. "Who was the first one to come to Leah's rescue a few months ago? It was you Jacob not anyone else. And don't say no-one was around because everyone was close enough."

I considered this. Ok. So maybe I did like her a little. Very little, but she doesn't like me because she annoys me. I made sure to tell the others that.

Everyone sighed.

"What!?" I asked, exasperated.

"We've all told you this Jacob." Jared said.

"She likes you. Girls are weird like that. Some girls say I love you. Some girls ignore you. Some girls try to impress you. Some girls try to flirt with you. And some girls annoy the hell out of you. But underneath all of that announce, they love you." Jared continued.

Embry spoke up next. "Didn't you see how Leah always cared about you? She didn't like to see you hurt. Just think about right now! She didn't like what going to that wedding did to you. She also didn't like that way you cared about Bella and not her. She was jealous Jacob. She has always been jealous."

"Yea" Seth said. "And you didn't have to live with her when you disappeared Jacob. She was a wreck. When others came by she composed herself but behind her bedroom door she was worried."

I thought about it. I tried and tried to convince myself that it was a lie. Tried to push out that feeling but I couldn't get away from it.

I wanted to go and find her. I wanted to go talk to her. I had to ask her. But I didn't want to know. I want to love Bella. My heart tells me to love Bella. But my head says that she will never love me the way she loves Cullen. They are already married. I am too late. I wondered if I could love someone like I loved Bella.

I understood why Bella held herself together. This breaking of the heart hurt like hell.

I looked into the eyes of everyone around me. They all said the same thing. I didn't need my wolf self to tell what they were thinking. I scrunched my face and I ran. I didn't turn into a wolf. I just ran.

- -

I came out onto first beach. The sun was setting and I've been running for a while. I pretty much avoided everyone and that's what I wanted.

It was nice on the beach. The clouds that were covering the sun had a reddish tint and waves were not harsh. There was a nice serine feeling. It was peaceful and a great thinking place.

I started toward the fallen tree, whitened from age, and that's when I saw her.

She was just sitting there. She looked amazing but I would never tell her that. She didn't seem to know I was there and I was going to keep it that way.

I started to back up slowly. _**SNAP!**_ I stepped on a tree branch and it snapped in half. Her head snapped in my direction. Her face turned from annoyance to a shy, sheepish smile. She patted the seat next to her and I sat next to her.

She made me feel like a little kid. I mean she is Sam's age. Not that I think that's old, but she is older then me.

We sat in silence and I started to wonder what I knew about her.

Leah is the only female member of the La Push pack. She transformed into a werewolf around the same time as her brother. This transformation is believed to be what caused the heart attack and death of her father.

She dated Sam for years, until Emily came to visit and Sam imprinted on her. Sam then left Leah for Emily. Leah feels like Sam betrayed her, but she still longs for him, or that's what I thought.

Leah is pretty bitter and cynical, and constantly antagonizes the pack by thinking about things that we want to avoid, such as Embry's parentage.

Even though these characteristics started to make me believe she was a horrid person I remembered some of Sam's memories of her. And, even some of my own.

The way her hair glints in the sunshine. The way her laugh sounds like bells and the way she was worried about me.

Could someone be so good and so bad at the same, I wondered? I glanced at her and she looked at me. We held that glance.

There was a surge between us. Something I never felt before. It was so strong. I wanted to reach out and push that piece of hair out of her face. Hell, I wanted to hold her hand, just touch her.

It was the weirdest feeling in the world. I never had this feeling before. It wasn't like when I was with Bella. I loved her but she was never loved me in return. Not the way I wanted to be loved back. Leah did though. But was I really in love with her.

My head screamed yes. I looked at how beautiful she was. And for the briefest of time I forgot all about Bella. I couldn't stop thinking of Leah.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but I still saw her face. It was there. I saw the perfect shape of her eyes. The way her smile made her eyes shine and my mind kept going on and on about Leah.

The more I thought about her the more a realization came to me.

No No No No No! That could not be happening! There was no way. It doesn't happen between werewolves. No! No! I didn't want this. I never wanted to feel this! Why did this have to happen?

But just as I was screaming NO! I never could get my mind of Leah. Then a strong erg came over me.

"Leah" I said. Without thinking about the cost of my words I said "I think I've imprinted on you."

**--**

We talked for a _long _time. We just sat there on the tree talking. It wasn't a hard chat. It was easy. It was _very _nice.

I found out a lot about Leah that night and the most surprising was how she could keep a secret. For the past two months she has been able to hide from the whole pack that she imprinted on me.

I was surprised but it would make sense. If werewolves imprinted on soul mates and their soul mate just happened to be a werewolf wouldn't the other werewolf have to imprint too?

It did make sense but it still confused me.

"But how did you keep it from us. No-one knew. No-one knew at all." I said as we rode in the Rabbit.

I was driving her home. She could have ran, but she didn't want the others to hear what she was thinking and I didn't blame her. I didn't want to talk to anyone else right now.

"Well, actually one person did know."

"Who?" I asked astonished.

"She wasn't a werewolf. I decided I'd talk to Emily. I asked her not to say anything but even though I am still mad about Sam, I'm not really angry now. I understand what Sam feels and I know it's not something about me being a bad girlfriend."

I wanted to wrap my arm around her to comfort her. She sounded so sad but I didn't know if I should. So I didn't. However, she scouted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder so I wrapped my arm around her. We were at her house so I felt it safe that I could wrap both of my arms around her.

She started crying and all I did was comfort her. This behavior would usually cause me to turn away from the sad girl but I couldn't. I felt a twinge in my heart just thinking about running away.

We sat there for a minute until she wiped under her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok" I said comforting her. I stroked her cheek.

"I have to go now" she said.

I sighed.

"It doesn't get easier" she warned. "Trust me; it gets worst"

I smiled at her while pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll survive"

She blushed and got out of the rabbit. I waited until she walked into her house and then I drove away.

Now I had a lot of thinking to do. Why did I imprint on Leah? How is it possible we are soul mates? How was I going to tell the pack? Billy?

My mind didn't stay long these topics. I had bigger matters to worry about. What was Leah thinking? When will I see her next? Was she thinking about me? These are the questions I thought about. These are the questions that I wondered about.

These questions made me happy. Happy for forgetting. Happy for starting a new. I loved this feeling of happiness. It left me before, but now, it was back, and I was grateful.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I squeezed Edward's hand and screamed.

"Carlisle!" Edward called. Worry seeping through his voice.

I didn't let my eyes leave Edwards face as another wave of pain went through my whole body. I didn't see Carlisle but I felt his presence. After a few long moments the pain sub-sided. It didn't go away completely, but that little relief felt good.

My body was still very tense but my hand relaxed a little on Edward's and his anxious eyes calmed a little. A very little

"Bella" Carlisle said. "You have gone through two days. You just have 24 hours to go and the pain will be done."

With that, he left the room and Edward started to stroke my cheek. I squeezed his hand as the burning crept closer and closer to my heart.

"Where were we?" he asked as yet another shot of pain sent my head spinning.

"Five days…into…the… tr…ip" I panted.

"That's right" he said calmly. Even though his face was composed I knew that my pain was hurting him more then it should.

"We were going to take a nature walk that day but it was rainy. You said you didn't want to go out so we stayed in. All day we sat and talked about how we first meet and we laughed at ourselves. You drank hot chocolate and we cuddled on the couch and…"

I bite my lip. And squeezed my eyes shut. Another tremor of pain.

Edward continued but I wasn't listening to his voice anymore. I was wrapped in my own memories.

"You look tired." Edward noted.

"I am not" I said, and it was true. It was only about 9. I was not tired at all.

He chuckled. "I say its time for the human to go to bed."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not budging"

He chuckled and lifted me from the seat. "Not budging?" he asked mockingly. A sly smile creeping across his face.

I sighed. "I never win do I?"

"You are" he said so quietly that I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.

I puzzled over this thought when we walked through the door of the bedroom. I love that bedroom. It was just so Edward that it always felt like he was there. This was going to be the Cullen's home after I was changed. It looked so similar to the one in Forks it made me feel at home.

He laid me down on the bed and down next me.

"I'm really not tired Edward" I told him.

He smiled at me.

My mind went into over drive. What was he doing? If he knew I wasn't tired then what would he do? Why did he put me in bed?

He took my hand and started tracing a circle on my hand, raising goose bumps. "I've been thinking."

"What about?" I couldn't help whispering.

"About how I am a horrid promise keeper."

It still didn't dawn on me what he was saying. I looked at him, confusion no dubitably showing in my eyes.

He shifted under me, squaring his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I kissed him back, bewildered but willing. His lips were gentle but there was a hint roughness in them. He could tell my mind was elsewhere; trying to figure out what he was doing.

I guess he thought I needed a hint and like I did to him months before he…

I screamed in pain! The burning sensation was creeping around my heart. I could feel it. It was the worst thing I ever felt. It even competed with Edward leaving me so long ago.

I screamed again. I jerked my head to the side and clenched my teeth together.

I started to thrash, pulling my shirt and kicking my legs. As soon as I started hands were all over me.

Alice held my right arm while Esme had my left. Emmett held my left leg as Carlisle took my right. Jasper stood in the corner watching me with intent eyes. I wasn't sure if he was trying to use his power but it was not helping.

I screamed again. Cool hands took my face and forced my face upward. I was staring into Edward's eyes. His eyes were smoldering and even thought I tried to jerk my head I still did not have the strength to get myself free.

I screamed an ear piecing scream and arched my back. I thrashed and thrashed trying to brake loose of the strong hold of the vampires.

My body went limp.

For just a brief second my body felt no pain. I felt like I died.

I believe, I did die.

The pause was only a second for the pain returned. I clenched my fists together but when I looked at Edward there was a relief in his eyes. Did this mean that the worst was over? I hoped so.

When the rest of the Cullen's felt like I wasn't going to rip myself apart they let go of me and walked out of the room, slowly, one by one.

Edward jumped off the table from on top of me and took my hand.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but I tuned him out. I wanted to know how I felt, not how he thought I felt.

Where was I? Where was I?

My memory started to bubble to the surface.

I guess he thought I needed a hint and like I did to him months before he un-done the top button on my shirt.

I bet he could hear the click in my brain. My face flushed.

"Ed…Ed…Edward" I mumbled. I was losing my breath. In a few seconds I wouldn't be able to breathe at all.

"Yes love?" he asked pulling me into another deep kiss.

I moved my head to get my thoughts together but Edward continued to kiss my jaw line.

"Isn't you're family coming in a few more days… We said not until the day before." I said breathlessly.

He chuckled. "They will be here tomorrow love."

That took me. I never did pay enough attention to time when I was around him.

He pulled my face back to his and this time his mouth was not gentle; there was a brand-new edge in his kissing. It was nothing like he kissed before. It was better. I locked my arms around his neck, and, to my suddenly overheated skin, his body felt colder then I ever remembered. I had a shiver go up my spin, but it was not from the chill.

He didn't stop kissing me. I was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then his lips did not leave my skin, they just moved to my throat.

I had a new whim and like before, I started to un-due his shirt buttons. However, this time he started to un-hook mine. I pulled his mouth back to mine, and he seemed just as eager as I was.

We shifted so he was over top of me, supporting his weight so he wasn't crushing me.

Our shirts landed in a pile on the floor.

His chest was perfect and in the moonlight he looked like a god.

I was happy I put on that new black bra this morning.

He cupped one hand on my face and one around my waist pulling me closer toward him.

In ten minutes time we were both in nothing. If I thought he looked amazing before nothing could compare to this. I knew I would never see him like this in my human form again and my eyes looked up and down his body, still continuing to kiss him.

His lips moved toward my ear. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" I said quickly and breathlessly.

He chuckled and pulled my face closer to his.

He shifted his position slightly.

My hands scrapped into his back and my body arched as Edward and I connected.

It was the most pleasurable thing that has ever happened to me. There were no words to describe it. In the rest of my life I would never be able to explain it.

Edward rolled over onto his side of the bed.

Our breathing was both staggering. He and I _both _were out of breath. We started at each other. I rolled over on my side and I cuddled up close to him.

He traced my hip bone. We were both still catching our breath. We stared into each others eyes.

"I love you" I whispered.

He smiled his wonderful crooked smile. "I love you love" he said as he started rubbing my arm.

I laid my head on his chest.

We sat like that for a long time. Our breathing eventually calmed.

"Edward" I whispered.

He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Yes Love?"

"I…"

I paused. I was afraid I would make him mad. I deliberated in my head. Edward sighed. I forgot how hard it was for him to not be able to hear my thoughts.

"I'm ready now Edward" my voice came out much calmer then I though.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He sounded hopeful that I wouldn't be.

"I'm…I'm sure." I stuttered.

He looked at me, using the effect of his smoldering golden eyes. I looked down. If he tried to persuade me to I don't think I would have gotten my way.

I kissed him. "Please Edward. I'm ready now"

He sighed. "You'll need to put clothes back on" he said quietly. "After I bite you Carlisle will be here. They aren't far now… they are waiting."

I blushed picturing the scene if I didn't but my clothes on.

I sighed and got off the bed. I could feel his eyes on me and I felt very self conscious. I put on my undergarments and a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

When I looked over at Edward he was already dressed. I put my hair up and walked over toward him.

He took me in his arms and we sat there for a few minutes.

I took in all my surroundings. The smell of Edward. His touch. The way everything looked like to me.

As I was in my thoughts Edward laid his head on my shoulder. Taking in my smell. Listening to the heart he was so attuned to.

He played with the fingers on my left hand. He eventually brought it up to his wrist.

And he bit me.

"Bella" Edward said softly.

"Bella, it's the end of day three. You're done"

I felt groggy. Almost like I just woke up to early, like I wasn't done sleeping.

"She's done" Alice said.

There was a big sigh of relief.

I looked around the room. "Where…"

"Downstairs" Edward said.

I grabbed my head, it hurt like crazy.

I tilted my head slightly to the side.

That's when I felt it.

I was so thirsty. I wanted something to drink. I looked over at Edward and my nose caught a sent.

I took a deep breath. It smelt so good.

"What's that enticing aroma?" I asked, sniffing the air again.

Edward handed me a container filled with red.

I scrunched my face at it. I didn't want to drink that blood. It wasn't new, fresh blood. It was from a filthy animal.

Alice was there in a second.

"Bella" she warned. "Drink"

I scrunched my face again.

"Please love" Edward was looking at me, pleading.

Even being a vampire, his face still took my "breath" away.

I sighed and grabbed the container.

I let my mouth glaze the murky surface.

It was amazing. I had to have more. I started to drink more and more. It just kept getting better and better.

"At least she likes it" Alice said quickly.

I glared at her.

"Bella" Edward said. I looked over at him. "Drink"

And I listened.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Charlie over again?" I asked Leah as she appeared out of the woods. She just nodded and as she sat down next to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Charlie and Sue have recently announced that they are dating. Seth is happy to see his mom happy. He hated when he heard her crying at night about his dad. That's why he was the first one to know something changed because when you go a week without crying something up.

Leah however, was not happy. Leah thinks that Sue is trying to replace her dad. It's not that she doesn't like Charlie around, because she likes Charlie, but she doesn't want him to become something serious.

She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I stroked her hair, lost for words.

It seemed like every time I tried to comfort her, she just got mad at me and I've learned to hold my tongue.

We sat like that for a while. We didn't stare at each other, but we watched the sun that was setting over the horizon.

Today was a sunny day and it was nice to have some sun. Sitting here I liked the prospect of the vampires hiding today. It made me feel better that, for at least a few hours; no-one was lost because of a leech.

Then, like always, I had that feeling in my gut. I didn't really know what it was but it was like a pull whenever I thought about vampires. I could lie to myself and say I didn't know why I was getting this feeling but I did know.

After a while, I looked down at Leah and I saw streaks of tears flowing down from her eyes. I lifted her up slightly, moving her onto my lap.

I took my hands and placed one on each side of her cheek. I kissed her and then wiped under her eyes. She laid her forehead against mine.

"It's just so hard" she said answering my unspoken question. "I miss my dad, you know? And then Charlie comes out for now where. Did you know they started going out about a month ago? They didn't even say anything! Why can't my own mother trust me with news like this? Jacob… am I… am I" and she broke off into tears again.

I rubbed her back. "Leah, you are one of the most trustworthy people I know." She sniffled. "And" I said smiling down at her "The most beautiful."

Like every time I complemented her, she blushed.

She, like another girl I knew, didn't see herself clearly at all. I don't say I blame her with the guys making fun of her, but she really was beautiful.

She laid her head on my shoulder. I continued to rub her back.

After a few minutes pasted she sighed. "I guess its time for my shift." She laughed with out humor.

"Are you sure? I could go for you." I was worried for her. She was so upset and I didn't think Paul would like to hear about her problems.

"No" she said "I'm fine."

I kissed her for a long moment and then she got up and dashed into the woods.

- -

"_Hey Beautiful" _I thought as I ran through the woods later that night.

"_Hey" _she said; a smile in her thoughts.

"_Just wait till I leave" _Paul said. _"Just like 5 more minutes."_

I chuckled and he scowled.

"_It's not funny." _Paul retorted.

"_But it is soo funny" _Leah said.

"_Ugggg! You can be such a pain in the…"_

"_Hey!" _I cut him off. _"Don't talk about her that way!"_

I read Paul's thoughts of rolling his eyes.

"_I'm serious Paul. I'll sock you" _

"_No way"_ he jeered. _"You could never take me on."_

"_I'm betting on Jacob" _Leah said.

"_Of course" _he huffed. _"Like that's a surprise"_

Leah and I both scowled.

"_So" _I started _"What-cha-do'n tonight?" _

"_Well I'm leaving" _Paul said. _"I'd rather walk the last mile then have to listen to this"_

Then a presence left.

"_Well"_ she said. _"I was hoping you had a plan."_

"_I do" _

She smiled.

"_What is it?"_

"_Nope, I'm not thinking about it."_

"_Come on! Pleeeaaassee"_

"_Nope"_

"_Fine… I'll just have to…"_

A presence came into my mind.

"_I thought you couldn't take me and Leah, Paul" _

"_I'm not Paul."_

Leah and I were both surprised to hear Seth's voice.

"_You guys need to get down to Sam and Emily's place… NOW!"_

"_What's wrong Seth?" _Leah asked, startled.

"_To hard to explain. Just come."_

"_We'll be right there" _I said.

Once again, I felt a presence leave.

Leah and I ran fast. As I was closer to Sam's I got there first and waited by the woods for Leah. Leah came out from the trees a few seconds later and took my hand as we walked in.

"What is wrong? We had plans and then…" I trailed off. The looks on everyone's face looked dead.

Leah squeezed my hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I crossed a scent right when I started my runs." Jared began. "It was up by the Cullen's old place. Anyway, there was this scent. I don't know it. It was pretty fresh. A day old I think, but no longer. But that's not the weird thing." He took a breath and said "There were multiple scents. I want to say about seven maybe eight."

"But that makes no sense." Leah said. "The Cullen's left about, what two months ago? Why would anyone stop by there now? There scent is pretty much gone. I barely smell it anymore. Who knew that the Cullen's were here?"

"I don't know" Sam said. "That's why it's so strange. Nothing seemed touched. It was like… I don't know… it's strange."

I wasn't used to Sam being so unsure and by the looks of everyone around me, they weren't either.

"What does it mean?" Leah whispered?

Sam put his hands on his head. "I don't know."

There was an intake of breath from every single person in that room. Brady and Collin stared out the window. Even though they were the youngest members of the pack they knew this was bad.

Jared traced patterns in Emily's table top. Seth looked like he was in deep concentration. Quil and Embry stared at me. Leah wrapped her arms around my waist and I stroked her hair.

Emily was whispering to Sam. I got little pieces of it but I wasn't really getting the gist of the conversation.

After about 5 minutes Seth spoke up.

"At the beginning of the summer" he started "when the…the new vampires…umm… what did the Cullen's call them?"

"Newborns" I said. "What about them? We got them all." The others mumbled in agreement.

Seth started thinking again before he spoke "Not them, exactly."

The room fell silent. The birds outside didn't even sing and bugs didn't hum.

"What?" Quil asked.

"What are you babbling about?" Embry asked.

"Give him a minute to think" Leah snapped.

She was tense in my arms. I rubbed her arms, trying to calm her down. I knew if she didn't calm down soon she would start shaking uncontrollably.

The room was quite before Seth spoke. "After me and…umm, Edward killed the red head and her follower; he said I had to go. I told him I wanted to stay but he said that I couldn't, that someone wouldn't like our little treaty. Well what if they were the ones here? Edward didn't say anything because he kept looking at Bella but you could just tell that these were not vampires you wanted to mess with."

The whole room looked at Seth, who was looking at the floor. He continued.

"There would be one person to know that scent. One person who came back into the clearing right after the Cullen's left. She would know. She was just running around for her patrol but she caught something. She just had to. If they were in the clearing…" Seth lifted his eyes and focused them on his sisters. "…she would know the scent. Maybe not the person but the scent."

Everyone looked toward Leah. When I looked down at her she was looking down at the floor.

"I'm confused" Quil said. "Why did Leah go back there?"

Sam spoke this time. "When you and Embry brought Jacob back to his house Leah, Seth and I waited about a half an hour and went back to the clearing. We weren't going to go far and we were prepared to turn if the Cullen's were still there, but they weren't. Leah took the inside of the clearing. Seth in the middle and me on the outskirts. We didn't think of anything of the smell..."

Sam trailed off. It was not like him to act like he was afraid. It was un-nerving. I stood there, thinking about going to the Cullen's to pick up the smell. We had to. I loved Leah but we had to go. We had to get to that clearing before it started raining again.

I bent my head and whispered in Leah's ear "You know you have to go." She nodded. "And you know I'll be there with you right?" She nodded again.

I kept my arm around her waist as we walked toward the door. We walked into the forest and when no-one could see us she started crying. "I never… I never thought" she wailed.

"Shhh" I calmed her. "It's ok"

"It's not." She cried. "I always mess everything up. I can't do anything right and everyone else in that house makes sure I know it."

I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. "Leah. Don't talk about yourself that why. You are perfect and if those idiots can't see that then they are blind. I love you so much and I hate to see you tare yourself up for something like this. It was nothing Leah. Nothing."

She buried her face in my chest. After another minute she calmed down and said "Let's get this over with" I nodded my head and we both ran with two loud pops following not long afterward.

- -

"It's faint but its there" Leah said as we walked into Sam's home. "I knew three scents. The rest were new to me."

I sat down at the kitchen table while Leah slid into my lap.

Everyone but Collin and Brady were still here. It was late so I guess they had to go home. That was the hard thing about there parents. They knew what there kids were but they were determined to have them in by 9:30.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked. "I mean, why would they come here? If they knew the Cullen's, wouldn't they know that they left about two months ago?"

Seth's epiphany earlier still hadn't worn off as he is the one who answered this question. "But if the Cullen's didn't like them, which by Edward's reaction, they didn't, why would these leech's come back? They must have been after something and because the Cullen's weren't here… they might go looking for them."

Once again all the eyes in the room turned toward Seth.

"You all have to stop looking at me like I just announced that I am really an alien from Mars coming to suck your brains out."

Everyone stared at him.

"You are _all_ out of it. What's wrong?"

I shock my head trying to clear it. The words Seth said sinking in.

That's when it hit me.

I sat up so quickly that Leah nearly fell off my lap. After a quick sorry I said "Does anyone know who was coming? Did anyone catch the name?"

Everyone stared at me. I now knew what Seth meant.

"I'm not sure but I knew it began with a V" Seth said. "Edward said something but I don't really remember it. It was like Volti or Votri or something like that"

I started thinking. I wrapped my brain around the name. V… what started with a V. I knew that name. But where?

After a minute the memory hit me.

"_Bella" Alice whispered, "Edward won't call again. He believed her." _

"_He's going to Italy." Bella stated._

_I watched Bella. She was muttering to herself._ _"I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi… You don't irate them. Not unless you want to die."_

_It took me a minute to realize that she was saying something someone told her, probably that leech._

"_NO!" she half-shrieked making us all jump._

"_No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"_

I looked up at all the faces looking at me. "Volturi" I said. "The Volturi."

"Ok. So if these intruders are the Volturi, why are they looking for the Cullen's? I mean they sound, what, Italian? Why would they come all the way to Forks?" Embry asked.

"Bella was muttering something before she left with the fortune teller. She was remembering something and I don't think she meant to say the words out loud but she said: _"I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi… You don't irate them. Not unless you want to die" _So the question is, What did they do to provoke the Volturi?" I asked.

"Who knows" Quil said. "They are a weird bunch"

"Do you think we should contact the Cullen's?" Emily said.

All eyes turned toward me. I didn't dare look at Leah.

"No" I said. "They have the fortune teller. They don't need us. They'll know that they are coming."

Everyone shifted in their seats. "Jacob's right" Sam said. "We don't need to associate ourselves with them. Plus, we don't even know where they are now."

Everyone sat there for a few minutes before Quil and Embry took off. Seth took off after them.

"I guess we should get going" Leah said pulling me toward the door.

"Bye" Sam and Emily said.

"Bye" Leah and I replied back.

As we didn't have the rabbit we walked home in the moon light. I wouldn't remember much that night. I remember walking up onto the beach and lying on the whitened beach tree that looked out to the ocean. I remember kissing Leah and the feeling of her body against mine.

I remember kissing her for a long time. I knew nothing happened but the feeling was so good. It was wonderful.

After that feeling ended I remember waking up on the beach with Leah in my arms. We must have fallen asleep there but that was ok. It was a nice now and even though today was cloudy there wasn't a chance of rain until later in the day.

I watched Leah sleeping in my arms. She looked so beautiful. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she snuggled closer to me.

I traced her hip bone with one of my fingers. Her eyes fluttered.

She opened her eyes and when she saw me, she smiled. I loved her smile. It was a wonderful, beautiful smile.

"Hey" she said groggily.

I chuckled. "Hey"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The snarling echoed off the walls in the family room.

"You….are…not…going…to win" Emmett panted

"Really?" I asked while I slammed Emmett's hand down on the table once again. "Because I think I just did."

Emmett scowled "That's not fair. First you are a newborn. You are still young. I mean you have only been a vampire for two months! Then your dumb power gives you that extra ability. I mean you can just take my power over and use it against me. That is just plain cheating!"

"Emmett" Alice chimed in "Don't be such a sore loser. Bella can't help it. First she doesn't have control over her power yet and we really can't help that she is younger then you are."

Alice did have a point. I was still a newborn and would be for a while. The hardest part about being a young vampire is being a young vampire with a power. I found out what my ability was about three days after being a vampire.

"_Now, when you go in for the attack don't try to think to hard about it. It's more about instinct and for being the age you are, this will really be no problem." Edward said._

_I once again circled around the clearing. I didn't smell anything. I didn't hear anything either and was getting annoyed. "There's nothing out there Edward"_

_Edward smiled in my direction. "Try to concentrate more love. There's something there."_

"She's really whinny today." Alice thought.

_I glared at her. "I'm sorry I'm not as good as you but I'm trying"_

_Alice looked at me, confused. "What?"_

"_I know you think I'm whinny but…" I cut off when Alice and Edward exchanged a look._

"Can Bella…" Alice thought. Edward shrugged.

"_Can I what?"_

_Alice's face beamed. She ran straight toward me. "Oh My God!" Alice gushed. "You have a power!"_

_I cocked my head to the side. "Excuse me"_

_I stared at Alice. What was she talking about? _

_As I was thinking of Alice a weird sensation took over me. _

_**I looked around and was confused. I wasn't in the clearing anymore. I was in a room. I knew that room was the dinning room. The whole family was sitting around the table. Every eye was on me. I just stared at Carlisle. **_

"_**Carlisle, do you mean that she can copy any power?" Edward asked.**_

"_**And it seems like she can also stop not just your power Edward, but everyone's power." Carlisle continued. **_

"_Bella? Bella!?" Edward's voice was distant. _

_**Everyone looked at each other. I looked over at Edward and all of a sudden there was a swirl of voices in my head. I grabbed the side of my head. Edward rubbed my back anxiously. **_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked worried.**_

"_Edward I think she's having a…a…vision" Alice said. Her voice too was distant. _

"_**There's so much noise." I complained. **_

_**The noise stopped.**_

_I was shifted back into the clearing. Edward's arms were around me. I looked around, flabbergasted "What happened?" I asked._

"_I think we should see Carlisle" Alice said._

"_I agree" Edward said. With that, we were running._

"Well I don't even know if I'm using your power against you Emmett… If you haven't noticed, I'm still not in complete control of that. I mean I know I have to think about someone but…" I cut off as Jasper walked into the room.

Every time Jasper walked into a room I had a little trouble. I seemed to have no control of his ability once so ever. It was getting a little better but you never knew what was going to happen.

As on queue, there was a feeling of sorrow filling the room. As Alice started crying and Emmett looking glum a feeling of normality took over.

I looked over at Jasper and smiled sheepishly and mouthed "Thank You"

He just nodded toward me and continued through the room.

Edward appeared then. "Hi there" he said, leaning down and kissing me. "How are your games going?"

"She cheats" Emmett said.

"Is that so?" Edward asked.

"I just think he's a sore loser. I mean we just know how much Emmett really _loves_ losing." Alice chirped.

Everyone but Emmett laughed.

"Ok Bella. Let's have one more go." He put out his arm on the table. "I'll win this time"

I sighed and placed my arm on the table. Alice put her hand on top of ours and was smiling smugly. "On three." She said. "One, Two, Three" In about two seconds my hand pushed Emmett's on the table.

"So lets see" Alice said as Emmett let out a low growl. "That's Bella 237, Emmett none."

"237?" Edward asked. "I'm impressed"

I smiled slightly. "It's not that big of a deal"

Emmett let out a long sigh. I scowled in his direction.

"Next time" Emmett said as he stood up "We play basketball"

My face fell. Even though I had the abilities of the vampire I was still a horrible sports player. The last time we played basketball I throw the ball so hard that it missed the net and hit a bird in the trees. Luckily, the bird fly away unscathezed… or it looked that way.

Emmett smiled smugly and walked out of the room, Alice following him.

"You know you don't have to play everything he wants you to" Edward mused, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I sighed. "I know but I hate to live with him when I say no. He's too much of an older brother figure for me to disappoint him"

Edward chuckled and bent down and kissed me.

Once I became a vampire my kissing Edward did not seem to get better. I still swooned every time he kissed me but at least now I was able to hold him in on a kiss.

He broke the kiss first but kept his face close enough so our noses touched.

"You look very nice today love" he breathed.

I smiled in spite of myself. Edward said I looked nice everyday since we married. I found it silly when he told me that when I was still human. I looked so plain and…_human _to even think I was beautiful. When I was changed however, I thought I would be worthy of looking statuestic but I did not. My hair was still long and brown. My skin paled slightly but it was not much for I was part albino.

The only difference was my eyes. My eyes were a deep red color for a few days. After I was able to feed on animals the color slowly turned towards a golden butterscotch and if I didn't feed every week my eyes would turn a deep black.

I was worried that I had to feed more then the others but Carlisle reassured me that it was just because I was a new born.

"There's no need to worry" Carlisle said. "It's normal for the young to have to feed often. Then, you are resisting drinking human blood so this is even worst for you. Don't worry" he said putting a hand on my shoulder "You will be able to resist Bella. We are all willing to help you"

"Yes" Esme said "There is no reason to worry. We will keep you from making any type of mistake." She pulled me into an embrace and when she let go she took her husband's hand and both of them left the room.

"I love you" I told Edward, pulling him into another kiss.

"As I love you" he said. He took my left hand and kissed every finger and then the ring.

Ever since the wedding I felt relived. I couldn't explain the feeling but it was nice to feel. I was Edward's life. He was mine and I was his. Nothing could change that now. We are married.

I also had my fair share of near death experiences. It was time I wasn't so helpless anymore. I was thrilled to find I didn't need help all the time and to Emmett's disappointment, I didn't fall down as much.

The worst time I fell was down the front steps outside and I literally tumbled down the stairs and right into a tree. I didn't get hurt but we had to take the tree down. Emmett got a kick out of that.

When I started thinking of Emmett a sense of me leaving my body took over me. I was transported in the future.

"_NO!" Emmett roared. _

_He flew himself into someone. He started ripping the thing about. "You will NEVER live to see another day!"_

_I flinched slightly watching Emmett like that. _

_I turned my head away and that's when I saw it._

_Lying on the floor was a vampire. She was tall and statuesque; She has a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving over her shoulders._

_However, there was something wrong about Rosalie. She had scares all over her face. Her arms were badly bruised. _

_I turned my head back toward Emmett._

_What happened?_

I stared into Edward's eyes. "Bella, honey" he said stroking my hair "What did you see?"

I bit my lower lip. How could I tell him? I squirmed from his intense gaze.

"Bella" He sounded worried. "Bella please tell me what's wrong?"

I tried to look away from his gaze.

He took my face in his hands. "Tell me Bella."

If I could sweat I would be. If I still had a heart it would be popping out of my chest.

"Bella" he pleaded "Please" he bent down and kissed me for a long moment "Please tell me what you saw"

There were other people in the room. I could feel them staring at me. I couldn't see them though for Edward was in my line of vision.

I wish I could open my brain to Edward. I didn't want to say it out loud. I couldn't say it out loud. I tried with all my might.

_Please Please Please. _I thought. _Let Edward hear me. Let me control this. Let him hear me. Please let him hear me! _

There was nothing. I didn't feel a presence in my head. Edward looked angry and worried.

"Rosalie" I breathed. I was panting.

There was a gasp from the room. She was one of the ones standing in the room. There were more people now. I saw Alice looking at me from my right and Carlisle was staring at me on my left.

"She's hurt. Emmett's mad. He was fighting someone"

"Where?" Carlisle asks.

"I…I…I don't know. It was a dark room. No windows. It was all made of stones. I've never seen the place before. I don't know where it is." Even thought I didn't need to breath I was gasping for air.

The site of Emmett fighting someone and Rosalie lying there made me stomach churn.

I suddenly grabbed my head. There were so many voices. So many thoughts. I gritted my teeth and a wave of emotion took over the room. Luckily Jasper acted just as fast and the whole room fell calm.

Edward had lifted me and I was sitting in his lap now. My eyes locked with Rosalie. She looked scared. I could tell from the way her eyes shook she was horrified.

Alice started clutching the air and Jasper ran to her side and grabbed her hand. Her eyes faded out and had a hazy glaze. She was having a vision.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked.

No-one in the room said anything. Edward tensed by my side and low snarl was coming from his chest. I froze too. I could see what Alice was seeing.

_Alice and Jasper were running down a long hall. Alice eyes hazed over and she ran straight into Jasper knocking him out of the way. Someone grabbed her and bit her arm. Jasper recovered and started pulling the vampire off Alice._

_The scene switched._

_Esme and Carlisle are trying to brake down a wall. There were many layers off the wall. They kept going through, looking over their shoulders, listening for something or someone. They brake through and there I was. I looked weak and my eyes were a deep black. I was huddled in a corner of the large room. When I saw who it was I smiled slightly._

_The vision blurred and we felt my pain._

_My stomach was in knots. My head felt funny. I tried to smile but it hurt. I was over joyed to see Carlisle and Esme. But that's not the face I wanted to see. I wanted to see Edward. I needed to see where they took him. I needed Edward. I tried to speak but nothing came out._

_The scene changed and we saw what Edward was looking at. He was in some room. He screamed my name. The snarls bounced off the walls. Someone was coming. He got ready to pounce. The person entered the room. He pounced on the little vampire. Edward started ripping him to shreds. Edward ran out of the room._

_The scene changed to Emmett fighting someone and Rosalie lying on the cold stone floor._

Alice and I were both gasping. Everyone's eyes looked worried but Edwards and Jaspers looked horrified.

Alice and I stared at each other. Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Someone's coming for us." She said.

"And we're going to get hurt" I added.

"We'll hide" Edward said through gritted teeth. "I'm not letting that happen"

"But" I said. "What if that was us hiding. What if we are found? But the big question is, who's looking for us?"

Alice looked pained. "Bella, did you recognize that room that you were in?"

I nodded my head no.

"NO!" Edward roared.

Everyone's head went between Alice and Edward.

"It's the feeding room" Alice said.

I gasped. "The Volturi"

There was an unsettling silence that took over the whole family. I looked at each of them. Each couple clinging to each other in their own way. I felt sick to my stomach. Why was this always happening? Why couldn't this leave us alone? Why was there always trouble? Why can't we be close to normal? Why must we always fight?

I turned my head and buried my face in Edwards's shoulder blade. He rubbed my back and every once and a while he would kiss the top of my head.

I don't know how long we sat there but the light was slowly fading letting the darkness engulf it. Twilight. _"It's the safest time of day for us" _Edward said during the Jr. Prom. But right now, I felt anything but safe. The Volturi were coming after us, and soon.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I knew what we were doing was _very wrong_. It _differently_ wasn't what I thought we were going to do. I thought we were going to hide. I thought we were going to go somewhere other then stay in this house. It made me nervous. The rest of the Cullen's sat still as stone, but I couldn't, not for long.

After we devised our plan, I started pacing. I had a horrible feeling and it wouldn't leave me. I felt Edward's eyes on me. He didn't move but his eyes did. They followed me from one side of the room to the next.

I think a day passed but I wasn't sure. It was all _too_ much to handle. The Volturi were coming and they were coming for me. I fretted inside my head. What if they wanted to hurt me? What if they wanted to kill me? What if they wanted to hurt Edward or any other of the Cullen's? I knew letting my mind wonder to these questions were not good but I had no way to distract me. I couldn't go to sleep now. I couldn't let my mind shut out these thoughts. I _had_ to deal with them, even if I didn't want to.

Then a thought came into my mind. I _was_ going to get caught. I was in that room and once I started thinking about that vision I started hyperventilating. I didn't know you could hyperventilate as a vampire, but I guess you could.

Edward was at my side in a second. He put his arms around me and pulled me toward his chest. I clung to him and tried to calm my breathing.

"It's ok" he kept saying "I'm not going to let them hurt you". How could I believe that? I loved Edward and I knew he would protect me for as long as he could, but that vision. I shuttered.

Edward looked over at Jasper and he gave Edward an apologetic smile. I could hear what Jasper was telling Edward _"She's becoming stronger. I can keep the feelings off the others… but Bella, well, she's holding me off. I can't calm her down"_ That's when I understood. The others were being calmed by Jasper, but I keep pushing him away. I fretted because I couldn't calm myself down. How could Jasper use his power even when he was stressed?

I closed my eyes. "_Let Jasper take control"_ I thought over and over again. Eventually, calmness took over me and I sighed. It was good not to feel overwhelmed. I welcomed the calm and it aloud my mind to think.

I thought about a lot of things. I tried to figure out a way to get us out of this, but I couldn't. I listened by wandering through peoples thoughts, trying to see if they had any ideas. When I reached Carlisle's mind an idea hit me.

"Carlisle" I asked. Everyone's head turned toward me and then Carlisle.

"Yes" he asked. He sounded tired, almost like his actual age.

"You just thought about Demetri."

"Yes"

"Well, do you think his power is an exception to _my_ power?"

Carlisle looked at me for a second and a slight smile played across his lips. "I don't believe so."

"Oh!" Alice said. "I get it. If Bella can tap into Demetri's power, she can tell us were they are"

"Exactly" I said. "If I can get this… we'll know how much time we have before they get here."

The Cullen's looked at each other.

I stared to leave the room. If I was going to do this, I had to concentrate. Edward started to follow me, but I heard Carlisle stop him. I figured Edward would be outside our bedroom door after I went inside but I didn't care.

I walked by the front door and up the long staircase. I walked past the first and second landing. When I reached the third I walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door.

I smiled to myself. The room looked almost like an exact replica of Edward's room in Forks. I sat on the bed, crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

I thought of Demetri. I thought about his olive complexion which looked odd combined with his chalky pallor. I thought of how his hair waved to his shoulders. I thought of the way I heard him talk. I thought of him in the clearing with the dark cloak.

I heard something brush against the bedroom door. I was right, Edward did come, but he didn't come in which was good. I needed to be alone.

I let my mind go back to Demetri. I sat there for a long time. My mind pictured his face. There seemed to be a block and I wasn't sure what I was doing wrong. I sighed. I should have just tried this in the living room and not get everyone's hope up.

I opened my eyes and got off the bed, walking toward the windows. I stared. The sun was rising so I was only trying for a couple of hours for it was pitch black when I went upstairs in the first place.

I leaned my forehead on the glass. Why was I having so much trouble? I was able to do so much more now, even Jasper said I was getting stronger, but why couldn't I tap Demetri?

I stared into nothing, watching the way the sun brought out the sparkles in my skin. I watched the way the little rainbows danced across the room. I thought about how strange it was the way the Volturi lived. They lived in complete darkness for the most part. Wouldn't that get uncomfortable? Wouldn't they want…

My thoughts trailed off as I got a hazy feeling over me. It was a strange feeling. It wasn't like having a vision, but it was strangely familiar. My eyes locked on a tree outside my window for everything else was hazy and spun. After a few seconds I could see were Demetri was. He, and the rest of his group were very close. Too close.

I couldn't stop this power. My mind hazed again and I saw Jane and Alec with even more guards somewhere else. I couldn't see where they were but the area looked so familiar. I had seen that place before. I knew it. But where was it?

Everything stopped spinning.

I was breathing heavily. I clutched the curtains to keep my balance. My head spun and I felt sick. I knew if I could throw up, I would have. That power was awful and I didn't want to re-live that.

Even thought I felt sick I had to tell the others. I walked slowly, dragging my feet on the ground. The door seemed to stretch out, just like it did in scary movies. I finally reached the door and it felt heavier as I pulled it opened. Edward was standing across the way with his back to the wall. His arms were crossed across his chest and he looked at ease. That was, until he saw my face.

He raced over toward me.

"Bella, Bella" he bent his head so he could look me in the eyes. "Love, what's wrong?"

My body couldn't hold up my weight. If Edward wasn't holding me up I would have fallen to the floor.

"Carlisle" Edward yelled as he was caring my limp body into our bedroom. "Carlisle, come help, please."

Carlisle was at the bedroom door just as Edward was laying me on the bed. He took one look at me and walked across the room. Edward took my hand and was running his other hand threw my hair.

"I don't know what happened. She just walked out and she… well she collapsed." Edward said frantically.

Carlisle nodded and started doctoring me. I wasn't paying close attention to what he was doing. I was looking at Edward and he was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Alice" Carlisle called. "Could you get some blood for Bella? I think she needs it."

"Ok" Alice voice said as it came through the doorway.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I think she got to use Demetri's power, but I think it drained her. I was surprised this didn't happen before. With everything she has to be going through with all those powers in her, I was afraid she would over work herself. It looks like my worries were right."

Edward squeezed my fingers.

I closed my eyes. My head was spinning. I had something like a headache.

I heard someone come into room. "There wasn't much outside, so I couldn't get a lot. I put it in a few cups, I knew she needed it" came Alice's voice.

"Bella" Edward whispered into my ear. "You need to drink this." There was something against my lips.

"Nh nh nh nh-noooo" I stuttered. "Don't wanttttt itttt"

"Please" Edward pleaded with me "Please love. Drink it for me" I could tell he was scared. My lips parted and the rush of fresh blood over took my senses. I drank greedily. After the first cup, I felt better. I didn't feel my head spinning anymore but my stomach was still uneasy. Another cup was pushed toward me and this time I didn't hesitate. I drank the whole cup.

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw the three vampires looking over at me.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me.

"Better. Actually, I feel great." I told Carlisle.

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Let's try not to over work your powers for now ok?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "Ok."

Alice and Carlisle left the room then, leaving Edward and me alone.

I curled into Edward's side and he wrapped his arms around me. We both sat like that for a long time. Then I remembered something.

I jumped in Edward's arms and he was startled.

"Edward" I said.

"Yes?"

"They're almost here."

"What?"

"I did get Demetri's power. I saw him. He was so close. They'll be here any second Edward"

I heard in takes of breathes from downstairs.

"Edward, we have to do something!"

He rubbed my face with his thumb. "Bella, all we can do is sit and wait. We have to wait for them to come and see what happens. There's nothing else we can do now."

I stared at Edward in disbelief. Edward, _my_ over protective Edward, was just going to let the Volturi come? What happened? What was he thinking? I clung to him.

"Don't leave me" I whispered.

He was taken aback by my statement. "I would never leave you Bella." He bent his head down and kissed me. "I could never leave you. I love you more then life itself." I snuggled closer toward him.

"Just promise me you won't"

He bent down and put his lips on mine. He broke the kiss first but stayed close enough for our noses to touch. "I promise… no, I swear to you that I will never leave you Isabella Cullen."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you" I said leaning in to kiss him again. "It means a lot"

Soundly there was a loud noise. Both of our heads snapped in the direction of the window. We both saw them in the distance. The Volturi guard looked like a massive dark fog that was coming toward the house.

I stiffened next to Edward and he rubbed my back.

"I love you" I told him, afraid that this might be the last time I could tell him.

"I love you" he told me.

After a few seconds he said "I think we need to go downstairs with the others. It won't be good to make it seem like we are hiding."

I sighed but I knew he was right. I nodded.

We stood up and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arm over my shoulders.

We walked downstairs and saw everyone looking out the back windows, looking at the massive blob coming our way. I wrapped my arms tighter around Edward's waist. He rubbed my arm and whispered "Whatever happens Bella, we're always going to be together."

I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with tight eyes. I wondered what he was hearing but I didn't dare try using my power to hear the Volturi, but I never had a chance as something flew into the window.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I had no clue why I was running. There was no logical explanation to why. The only thing I was sure about was that parasite came calling and I went after the call. I couldn't explain myself rationally. I should be back on the rez with Leah. I shouldn't care that Bella Cullen was taken. I shouldn't care that the Cullen's were seriously outnumbered. But I did.

I knew there were others following. Not the whole pack, but some. I knew Sam and Seth were right on my heels, with Quil, Embry and Jared a few paces behind them. I blocked out there thoughts. I didn't want to hear what they were thinking. I hummed to drown out their calls. If they were coming they had to follow me, they had to fight.

As if part of a race, I lurched ahead. I kept trying to figure out why I came. What did it? I went through the whole scene in my head.

_He was pacing on the treaty line, to close for comfort. I knew he was back. I could smell the sickly sweetness miles away. I was the first to the treaty line and I had to face him alone._

_His shirt was torn and there was a pleading look in his eyes._

"_What" I growled at him. _

"_We need help"_

_A loud booming laugh escaped me as I looked at the pathetic looking vampire. "Why would we want to help you bloodsucker?"_

_When he spoke, his words mashed together for he was talking so fast and I had to strain my ears to understand. _

"_There are going to be millions of Volturi guard coming. You remember the Volturi right? That's where Bella went a few years ago to save me. They came looking for Bella. They knew, they knew what she was capable of… They knew her power and they wanted it badly. She's still so young, strong but young and we have to save her."_

_I could feel the shocked expression on my face. That was nothing of what I was expecting._

_Seth came up beside me and looked at Edward curiously. _

_I never understood why Seth took to Edward. Maybe he was thankful that they were partners a few years ago. He even talked to Edward behind our backs. None of us knew until Seth thought about a conversation he and Edward had before he left. _

_Sam came next and the rest of the pack was quick to follow. They all looked at Edward in disgust, except for Seth and surprisingly, Sam. I thought he hated the Cullen's as much as I did but the more Edward explained about what was happening, the more Sam looked worried._

"_I wouldn't ask you to do this but we need help. My family is already in Italy trying to get Bella, but after we get her, where running to Alaska, up to the most isolated area and we're bring the Volturi there. But we are out numbered. The Denali clan won't help us because you guys got to Laurent and we can't get a hold of some people Jasper knew many years ago. I wouldn't put you in danger but we can't do this on our own. We need help." Edward looked at us all._

_Paul laughed. "You got to be kidding me!" he roared._

_Edward took one look at all of us and started to walk away. "Three days" he called over his shoulder. And then he ran off._

"_He has seriously lost his mind" Paul said. _

"_Yea" Leah sneered. "Why would we want to help him?"_

"_Because it's right" Seth whispered._

"_Excuse me!?" Leah yelled at her brother, glaring at him._

"_We are meant to help people. It doesn't matter what they are, don't we help people?"_

_Everyone looked at Seth._

"_Seth's right" Sam said. "We have to help."_

_Sam got glares from almost everyone._

"_I'm not going" Paul said. "No way in hell am I getting part of that." He crossed his arms across his chest._

"_I am" Jared said._

"_I'm with Paul, I'm staying" Leah said._

"_I'm going" Quil and Embry said together._

_Everyone looked at me. No-one knew what I was thinking. On one hand, I should help, but on the other… she broke my heart. Why should I go after _her_? _

_I looked at everyone in the group and then looked at Leah. I knew she would be mad. But, if she truly loved me, she wouldn't care would she?_

_I could tell the answer by the way she looked at me. She had an idea of what I was thinking. I could see it in her eyes._

_I turned my head toward Sam. I took a deep breath, "I'm go'n" I told him._

"_We're leaving in an hour" Sam said._

_That broke up the party, except for me and Leah._

_She was angry and upset. I could see that. I walked up to her a pulled her into a hug._

"_No matter what happens" I told her "I love you"_

_She looked up with wet eyes and I bent my head down and kissed her. My hand got tangled into her hair and her body pressed against mine. _

_I broke the kiss first and leaned my forehead on hers._

"_Don't you dare die" she chocked out. _

_I took her face between my hands. "I swear I will try not to." _

_She looked at me and threw her arms back around me._

_We stood like that for a few more minutes and she knew I had to go. The ones of us going, were going to need to talk. After one more kiss I ran toward Sam's. And after a half an hour, we were running._

I shook my head. It was all so confusing. I loved Leah! I had imprinted on Leah!

Didn't I?

I loved her so much but I still got butterflies in my stomach when I heard Bella's name. Is that even possible? Wasn't I supposed to forget about every other girl?

I kept thinking about that as I ran. Was it possible to convince myself that I imprinted on someone just to let the hurt go? Was it possible to imprint on someone so late?

I pushed myself further and faster. I didn't want to think about any of that. I just wanted to think about when this nightmare would end.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There was a _huge_ crashing noise. Once again, I ran into the wall that surrounded me. I covered my face as sharp shreds of the ancient wall came flying hitting the wall behind me with such intensity the rock stayed implanted into it.

I wish I knew the way out. I wish I knew how long I was in that room. It felt like years even though it had to be only a few days.

I looked around the small room. It was very dark but I could see with a little light that was kept in the room. Other then that tiny night light in the middle of the room, it was pitch-black. I had no clue how I got into this room and I didn't know where I was, but I had a feeling I wasn't in Forks anymore. More specifically, I believed I was in Volturria.

Every time I tried to think about the last thing I remembered, it was like it was erased from my brain. I didn't know why but I had a better, harder question on my mind. Edward was coming for me, wasn't he?

I shook my head. Of course Edward would come looking for me. He was an overprotective fool that would do anything for me. But why, did I feel this doubt?

I screamed at the top of my lungs and I punched the wall, causing so much force to send the pieces of it flying everywhere.

I once again patted my pocket where my phone should have been, but like the past million times I check my pocket, the phone was not there.

I wondered if it would have even worked when I was in this room. For all I knew, I was at the bottom of a dark pit, in the middle of a catacomb, but I knew I wasn't. I was in a box, with walls that were so thick, that not even a newborn vampire couldn't escape.

As that realization hit me, I sank to my knees and I had a ripping sensation in my chest. No-one was going to find me. If I couldn't get out, how could anyone get in? The last time I saw someone was when the guard had attacked the house and my family.

If I _could_ cry, I would. If I _had_ a beating heart, it would have stopped. If I _wasn't_ a vampire, I would have killed myself. This feeling of dread and hatred was so strong that it scared me to the pit of my core. I wanted Edward, I _needed_ to see him.

And that's when it hit me. I could see Edward. I would become wiped out but I could see him. He had to be somewhere. I could think like Alice or I could even channel Demtri's power.

But was I willing to weaken myself? Was I strong enough to become completely useless and sit in that dark room without trying to escape it anymore? Would I… could I do this?

I wasn't sure of myself. I was so scared that if I wanted to make an escape, I needed all my strength and without hunting in the past few days, I was already weakening. Was that what the Volturi were waiting for? Did they expect me to become so weak that I couldn't fight anymore and they could use whatever method of torture for a vampire? I cringed at the thought.

But I needed to see that Edward was ok. Even if he wasn't anywhere near me I _needed_ to see him more then I needed my strength. If _he_ was ok, then I would live knowing that he was ok. He might be sad but at least he was ok and I would find a way to die before I would join the Volturi.

I perched myself on top of a broken piece of rock and closed my eyes. I tried using Alice's power first. I could use hers without draining myself completely. It was getting easier now to see my family. I was already more attuned to them. However, they kept changing their minds. I couldn't see anything for long but at least they confirmed where I was. I was in Volturria and somewhere in the Volturi castle. But, they didn't know where exactly so neither did I.

As I watched my family plan, there was a shiver of something that was missing. Where was Edward? He wasn't planning with his family and I couldn't wrap my brain around that to find him.

I tightened my eyes and began to think of just Edward. I needed to see him and I already felt myself growing weaker. I couldn't _see_ him at all. I needed to _see _him and I couldn't. Why was that?

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to.

I closed my eyes, hoping beyond hope that I didn't use the rest of my strength.

Finding Edward through Demtri's power was not as hard as it was when I was looking for the Volturi. Edward was in a room. I didn't know where, but I could swear I saw that room before. It was tinier then my room but he wasn't trying to get out. I wondered why.

What confused me was the smug face he wore. He almost looked, amused? I stared at this room and willed myself to know where I saw it before. I was thinking when a hole appeared in the wall and Edward…

I couldn't see him anymore. I collapsed on the rock knowing that I could barley move anymore. All I could do was think. My mind went to Edward and not to my rescue team. Someone was coming after Edward, and he knew it. He also knew that someone was coming through that door and he was ready.

He _knew._ My thoughts went into overdrive as I remembered what Alice and I saw before the Volturi came. Edward _did know_ because he saw it in Alice's head. He _knew_ he was going to get out and _I knew _he was going to get out. He _was_ safe.

There was a screeching noise.

I turned my head very slowly to the wall in front of me as I heard a creaking noise of something being opened. I looked up and the first thing I noticed was the smell.

There was a human in the room and when I looked at his face, he looked so mouth watering delicious. He was about 17 years old and he was handsome. He had longer brown hair that went past his chin. He was a little lanky, still not into his full height yet, less… meatier.

His eyes turned from being scared stiff to concern as he saw me lying there on the rock. He looked over his shoulder and moved out of the way as another figure followed in behind him.

Like the first time I saw this figure with pale brown hair trimmed short I thought of a boy. Then, when I saw the slim and androgynous figure with a face too pretty for a boy I knew who it was.

Her child-like voice sounded just as kiddish now as it ever did.

"What do we have here?" she asked

The boy looked like he was about to come over and help me. I wondered if he knew where he was and who he was surrounded by.

The tiny figure walked toward me and she bent down in my ear.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern coloring her voice so perfectly. "Did they get you? Are you one of them? Or a runaway…like us?" she asked.

I was so confused by her questions. What was Jane doing? She knew perfectly well why I was in this room.

I looked at her, and she smiled at me angelically. Her smile turned into a frown after a few minutes and my mind finally caught up with me enough to know that my mind still blocked her power and I held in a sigh of relief.

I looked at the boy again and shiver slightly as I caught another whiff of him.

Jane didn't miss that.

"He smells so good doesn't he?" she asked in a voice to low for the boy to hear.

"He's all for you. You needed a treat didn't you?" her voice sounded smug "so we brought one for you"

She smiled at me and nodded toward the boy. The boy walked toward us and he bent down.

"You have to carry her" Jane told the boy. "She wasn't bitten but she is very weak from something. And be careful Tobey, we don't want to hurt her more."

The boy, Tobey, nodded and bent down over me and Jane started to walk back toward the door.

Comprehension filled my mind as I put words to action. The Volturi wanted me to kill this human, this boy. They wanted me to be like them, so I would join them. I looked at Tobey and without thinking I shouted "Run!"

He looked at me and started to pick me up. He froze at my touch.

I took all my energy to yell at the boy "Go, she's one of them, escape!"

The boys' eyes became terror and he bolted toward the door but Jane was faster and it was closed before he was even halfway there. He banged on the door… wall, where Jane just exited.

He looked back at me and walked back over and helped me to sit up.

"Stay away from me" I growled at him.

He looked me, confused.

"I'm a vampire Tobey" I spitted out "You have to stay away from me."

His eyes got wide but then he stayed where he was.

"But you're not bad" he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement and I looked incredulously at him.

"I can kill you" I said through gritted teeth.

"But you won't" he contradicted.

I stared at the boy. He didn't look scared, he looked concerned.

"Only an idiot would sit this close to a vampire Tobey. We are nasty creatures that _kill_ humans. No matter how good my family might try to be, we could slip if we were under to much stress, too weak. And Tobey, I am stressed because I can't see my husband and my family keeps changing their minds so I don't know how they are trying to get in and I am so thirsty."

All this talking made me weak and I leaned my head on Tobey's shoulder. I inhaled softly and I the smell of his throat… I cut myself off and jumped up so quickly that I startled Tobey.

"No! No! NO!" I shouted. "I need to get away from you Tobey!" and without thinking, without caring how weak I was, I ran straight into the wall with the deepest hole. I used so much strength that I went flying through it, landing on the other side of the wall.

I couldn't move anymore. I landed on top of a piece of rubble, that bent my body in strange ways, but I wasn't in pain. My head was clearing and I couldn't do much anymore. I wished Edward was here. I felt like I was dieing again and if I didn't see Edward I didn't think I would be able to survive anymore.

There was some crunching of rubble and I sighed thinking Tobey followed me. It took me a minute to realize that the sound was coming from the wrong side of the room. I looked up with weary eyes as I felt something touch my arm and my weary eyes soon turned to joy as I saw who it was.

Carlisle was bending over me and Esme was right behind him. Carlisle was pulling something out of his back pocket and as soon as I realized what it was I took it greedily. The taste of the animal's blood tasted so good and as I drank, I could feel my strength coming back. I was able to sit up slowly and even though there wasn't much, I felt so much better.

"Can you walk honey?" Esme asked after a minute.

I struggled to become vertical, and Carlisle realized what I was doing so he helped me stand up.

I felt a little dizzy but I could walk. I nodded.

Not trusting if I could make it the whole way, Carlisle took one arm while Esme took the other.

We ran out of the room, and I wasn't even thinking about the boy I left behind.

We ran down a long corridor and went through a door into a sunny reception area. I knew where we were now and as we rounded another corridor and we ran into someone. I screamed at first but when I realized who it was, I threw my arms around him.

"Edward" I chocked out. He took my face in his hands and he kissed me. It was one of those tension kisses, meaning he didn't know how much more time we had together, but I didn't care. I kissed him back and didn't stop until there was a polite cough from Carlisle.

"We don't have much more time"

Edward nodded and took my hand and the four of us flew down the corridor and out a set of double doors.

It was dark outside but there was a faint hint of the sun glowing. As we were running, Emmett came up next to us and after a minute I realized he was carrying Rosalie in his arms. We were out of the Volturi gate and there was a car waiting for us, revving its engine.

We all jumped in as Jasper hit the gas pedal and Alice kept her eyes closed.

"1 minutes" Alice said.

I looked at her and wasn't sure what she meant.

"They found that Bella's missing. Jasper, can't you go any faster?"

Jasper pushed harder on the gas pedal and we were going its full speed now.

I clung to Edward and he pulled me closer toward him.

Carlisle was looking at Rose was deep concern and Emmett looked so grief stricken that I knew he would be crying if he could.

My mind was whirling as we quickly pulled into the airport and we all ran.

"What are we doing?" I hissed as we weaved through the crowd.

"It's the fastest way to get to Alaska. We don't like it but we have to just appear in our seats." Edward whispered.

As if his words were a queue, all of us sped up so no-one would be able to see us and we were in our plane seats as the plane was pulling away from the terminal.

We knew we startled some people but they would just blow it off as being tired from not getting enough sleep.

The whole way to Alaska I was constantly looking out the window, wondering if maybe the Volturi would show up on the wing of the plane. I knew it was silly but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Bella" Jasper said from behind me "you need to relax."

I smiled at him timidly. "Some help?"

He rolled his eyes and I felt a wave of calm come over me.

"Thank You" I said so low that no human had any hope of hearing.

Even though I was mortified, I kept looking at Edward's face. I was memorizing his features. I knew we weren't gone long but it was long enough to make me completely anxious over his well being.

"I love you Edward" he pulled me closer toward him and whispered in my ear "Bella, I love you so much and I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Edward?" I pulled away from him slightly and to look at him.

"Because you were right. We should have ran but we didn't. We didn't hide you at all and they took you away. I was very dumb Bella for not doing more to protect you and I am sorry that I hurt you this way and…"

I placed my lips on his and didn't let him finish whatever he was thinking.

As we leaned our foreheads to each other I told him that it wasn't his fault and I tried to explain that it was just as much my fault as his.

When he tried to object, I kissed him again and laid my head on his shoulder and we didn't return to the subject.

As the plan landed Alice got very tense.

"We are cutting this too close! If we don't hurry they'll get there before we do"

Jasper rubbed her arm and we waited anxiously for the plan to land. As soon as we could, we took off running at full speed. We didn't bother with a car in this area. They would only slow us down.

I didn't know where we were running and I didn't know why but I could feel the fight in the air. We were going against something deadly and there were only eight of us. There was no way we could win this battle. We needed more help and there was no-one around.

We kept running and the sun was rising over the peak, making us look like a big ball of moving glitter. But we didn't need to worry about the humans seeing us. We were in a secluded area. We didn't need to bother to worry about humans seeing us.

That's what I thought until I caught a scent. It smelled human but also so horrible that it made me wrinkle my nose.

I never smelt anything like it and it reeked. Edward was smiling at me.

"What!?" I asked him.

" They don't smell good to you anymore do they?"

I looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Your wolf friends."

I could feel my mouth drop and then I composed my face.

"They're here?"

"Yes, just beyond that hill. They're waiting for us. They're going to help us."

I could feel the horror on my face. "They'll get hurt Edward!"

"They can take care of themselves" Alice said.

I was horrorstruck but I couldn't do anything because we were over the hill descending it so fast it almost felt like falling.

That's when we saw the wolves. My eyes scanned the area and fell on the brownish colored wolf that stared at me.

I gave him a half smile, that only lasted a few seconds as my ears caught a sound that was coming from South.

I turned my head at the same time the Cullen's and the wolves turned theirs.

A storm was coming and I was having a feeling that we were going to lose someone. I didn't know who and I didn't know why but as the group came closer down on us that feeling got more and more pronounced.

That's when, they came over the horizon.


	21. The Wrap Up

To Whom It May Concern,

To Whom It May Concern,

I would first like to apologize for this letter. I am writing to all of my readers to let them know that my dead-line of August 1st will not be met. I am leaving on vacation and where I am going does not have cable or internet access. So even if I could write the big battle, I would not be able to post.

That is the second reason why I can not finish my story. I love writing but this battle between the Cullen's and the werewolves vs. the Volturi is not happening. I am having horrible writers block and I just can't get this battle to sound the way I want it to and I am very sorry for that.

I would like to thank all of you for all the supportive feedback you have all given me and I once again apologize for not being able to finish my story.

However, I do know how I want my story to play out and I know that it will not make up for my writing but I am going to write and let you know what happens. And, I also have written my epilogue a long time ago and I will be posting that after this letter so you can read what would happen in my book and then read the epilogue.

CullenFan1918

What was going to happen:

-During the battle, there were going to be quite a few loses. Sam, Collin and Brady will end up dieing on the werewolf side. Of the vampires, all the Volturi guard will die and so will Rosalie.

-Rosalie dies by saving Bella. Edward was fighting a very strong and talented guy on the Volturi guard and he didn't see/hear the guy about to attack Bella. However, Rosalie does and lounges, getting herself killed because she was already weak from what happened in Volturia and from the battle that was going on.

-With Rosalie's death, Bella uses the power that the Volturi wanted. Bella, was filled with so much rage and anger that she was able to stare at the guard member and kill him. She was shocked and was thinking she wanted this whole thing to end and everyone stopped moving. After a few seconds she realized everyone stopped because they were frozen and after a few minutes she was able to unfreeze the Cullen's and the wolves. She learns that they don't remember being frozen but they don't dwell on it long for they have to kill the guard.

-With beating the Volturi, Carlisle takes over being the "king" of the vampire world, but because that is not Carlisle, so because the 5 main Volturi members survive, Carlisle talks to them, and they are put back into the power of "running" the vampire world.

-Jacob and Bella hardly talk to each other but with Bella's power, she is able to see that Jake is happy with Leah and before the Cullen's and wolves split Bella waves to Jacob and gives him a half smile

-The Cullen's go back to Alaska and life goes on. Bella wants to go back to Forks in so many years, but it is decided they will not because they don't want to change the pack's family.

That pretty much sums up what happens. If anyone would like to know about a certain thought or if there's something you want to know about, please feel free to leave a comment and I will get back to you.

I just ask, not to comment about you hating me because I didn't finish the story. I can't blame you all if you do, but I would prefer not to read it. Thank you.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue- 120 years later

Emily Wisniewski

Page: 4 of 4

Epilogue- 120 years later

I look out the window and see a faint hint of the sun sinking into the horizon. I always did like when the sun peaked out behind the clouds for once in this town. It was always so rainy and bland that no-one was able to actually see the colors of Forks until the sun shone.

The sun always reminded me of one girl that I never could be with. I thought about her a sometimes and I wondered if she and the rest of those leeches were doing fine.

I don't even know why I bother thinking about them. Those were old wounds, but I kept picking at them like scabs. It hurt sometimes but after many years, I was able to repress most of those feelings. It was easier when Leah was around. I loved her so much. I still can't get in a car alone, even though it has been twenty years since the crash.

There was a faint knock on my front door. "Hello?" the voice said.

I knew that voice; it belonged to my son Billy. He had his role as leader of the pack like I had and like me; he was still having some trouble. Or, at least, he thought he was. Truth of the matter was, he is a much better leader then I was and he could probably kick Sam off the leader board too if he was still around.

"I'm in the kitchen. Come on in."

My house was still the shabby house of my father. When he died, he left the house to me. I was touched beyond words. Yes, my sisters left and never came back to visit so he hardly left them anything, but this house is special in so many ways. I still can look at a certain spot and see the memories, good and bad.

"Hey Dad" Billy said striding into the room. He was holding a package and handed it to me. "Maddie wanted me to give you this. It's the fish you like."

Good old Maddie. I loved that girl so much. She was definitely a great wife for my Billy. She had a nice heart-shape face with curtains of black hair hanging down on both sides. She had a slight build and was a little taller then most woman her age. I can still remember her as a little girl. She looked just like her mother, Kim. Kim has been long gone now but you can look at her daughter and see her profile.

"Tell her thanks" I told Billy. That was another thing about Maddie. She always thought of others. When I couldn't do much on my own anymore, she always knew who to call or she even sent herself down to see if I was alright.

"How have you been feeling dad?"

"I've been better, but s'it not so bad anymore"

Billy looked concerned. I was strong as a boy and a man but after I learned to control my feelings enough not to phase into a wolf, I was an old man. Even though you don't look older, when you stop phasing, you feel a lot older. Even though I was not very old when I stopped phasing, I felt old sometimes.

Now that I just had my hundredth and forty-third birthday -even though I only looked about ninety- my bones are becoming brittle and I have to push myself around in a wheel chair. I also hardly left the house. I do go to the bond fires the pack has every once and a while but I am getting too weak for that now.

I was getting too old to be on this planet. I have had more then my fair share of watching death, especially when I was almost eighteen years old and the Cullen's came looking for help. Yes, they broke the treaty but when we heard what was happening, and how the Volturi took Bella, we were ready to help…well, after I convinced the pack we should go.

"The packs having a bond fire tonight on the cliff. Would you like to come dad?"

"I don't know son."

"Come on dad. You've been stuck in this house for a while now. And since…mom died" his voice broke slightly on the last two words "you don't even leave your land. It would be a nice change."

I looked at my son. He was beaming at me. I could tell he wanted me to go. But, I didn't think I could handle it.

"Please" he pleaded "Just this once."

I laughed. He was a grown man and he still acted like a little kid sometimes, but he knew it would work. I couldn't say no to him.

"Ok son"

He jumped up. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Let me tell Maddie you're coming and we'll clear the back seat in the truck."

He walked out the room smiling. His smile reminded me of Leah even though everyone told me his smile was like mine. It always brightens the room and I couldn't help but smile back.

I rolled myself toward the door, turning off the lights as I went. I watched as Billy and Maddie moved a few things from the back seat, to the truck bed. I smiled as I watched them. They were an older couple but they were meant to be. You could see the way Billy looks at Maddie and know that he's head over heels for her. It makes me smile to see that love still goes on in the world.

"Hey Jake" Maddie said as she turned around and saw me watching them. "How are you doing?"

"Good for an old man" I said, smiling as I rolled myself toward the truck.

"That's good" she said as Billy helped me out of my chair and into the truck.

- - -

"Are you going to eat that?" Paul asked me. I smiled to myself. Paul never changed with age.

"I'm so full I think I could puke… but I think I can force it down" I told him.

Paul scowled at me and Embry laughed.

"Just like old times." Quil said.

"Exactly like old times" Seth said.

I looked around at everyone. There was me, Paul, Seth, Quil and Embry left from the pack when I was leader. Now there is Billy (my son), Edward (Seth's son), Quil the 3rd (Quil's son), Alex and Amber (Sam's son and daughter), Henry (Jared's son) and finally Ian (Embry's son).

Each one of the son's had their wives with them and Amber had her husband and you could see the adoration on all of the faces. This lot had something very special. Almost everyone had imprinted. Even though that is a very rare phenomenon that had accrued, it happened. I remember my dad, Billy, always saying there was something special in our blood and I guess he was right.

The fire crackled and sparks blew up in a puff of brilliant orange against the night sky. I never noticed when the sun completely set and I wondered how long we were sitting there on the cliff.

There was no wind tonight and everyone was enjoying the fire. As I watched them my eyes caught something in the woods. I squinted my eyes and I saw her. Her skin was a ghostly white off of the utter blackness around her. She has long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped—a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and straighter than they were arched. There was a scar above her right eye from many years ago.

She waved to me and nodded her head. I closed my eyes. My eyes were always playing tricks on me. I always remembered Bella as she was right after the battle with the Volturi. I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. Of course I loved Leah more then anything in the world but there was always that thought of Bella lingering in my sub consciousness, haunting me.

"Earth to Jacob" Embry said knocking on the side of my head. "It's not time for a nap yet. You have to begin the fun part."

"What fun part?" I asked, smilingly.

"The histories we always thought were legends" Seth said mimicking the words to start the stories. And like always, the atmosphere changed abruptly around the low burning fire.

I cleared my throat and as I started the words came out with precision, for I knew the story by heart.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting – that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."


End file.
